Siseos y Enredos
by marcia canija
Summary: Tras una poción mal hecha Draco se ve imposibilitado de hablar en otro idioma que no sea pársel. Ahora, Blaise no encuentra mejor solución que acudir con el único mago en todo Hogwart que sabe hablar con las serpientes. Yaoi! Draco M./Harry P.
1. Sombras

**Summary:** Tras una poción mal hecha, Draco se ve imposibilitado de hablar en otro idioma que no sea _pársel. _Ahora, para lograr comprenderlo, Blaise no encuentra mejor solución que acudir con el único mago en todo Hogwart que sabe hablar con las serpientes, pero él... estará dispuesto a ayudarlo?

DISCLAMER: De la mayoría de los personajes que aparecen en ésta historia, su autoría corresponde a la señora J. y simplemente los pido prestados para justificar mis horas de ocio. Advierto que no obtengo fines de lucro por su publicación y mi intención no es ofender a nadie al decir…

ADVERTENCIA: ÉSTA HISTORIA CONTIENE MATERIAL YAOI/SHONEN-AI, lo que significa que narra acerca de relaciones homosexuales, es decir, chico-chico. Por tanto, habiendo especificado con anterioridad, me siento en todo derecho de reportar cualquier tipo de agresión en contra de mi tanto como autora como persona, y muchísimo menos de mis historias o mis lectores, quienes a mi punto de vista, se ven protegidos por mi advertencia en si.

En pocas palabras, si no estás conforme y la idea no te cae, entonces pega la vuelta, como dijo Pimpinela, y continúa con tu ciclo de vida.

Sin más que decir, muchas gracias.

Atte.,

Marcia

* * *

**Siseos y Enredos**

**Capítulo 1: Sombras**

Contuvo la respiración cuanto pudo, pero inevitablemente volvió a estornudar. Frotó su nariz con fuerza, odiaba ese escosor previo al ataque de mucosidad y babas y toda la inmundicia que para él significaba estar resfriado desde hace una semana.

Y para colmo preparar una poción a media noche en las mazmorras, no ayudaba en nada.

Maldita la hora que se le había ocurrido ir a molestar al calamar gigante un día de noviembre con los descerebrados de Crabbe y Goyle. Y más aún con las fuertes temperaturas que percibían empezando el invierno.

Volvió a lamentar que Blaise no fuera con ellos y los demás esa tarde, sabía que si el moreno hubiera estado ahí jamás le hubiera permitido arriesgarse tanto a un castigo o pescar una pulmonía o cosa por el estilo.

Pero afortunadamente no había sido él quien tuvo que ayudar a la profesora Sprout a cortar Narcisos Pitantes*, (Draco podía recordar bien que después de eso Goyle no pudo escuchar nada por tres días), limpiar los baños del tercer piso bajo explícitas instrucciones de Filch, (se rumoreaba que eran los más sucios de todo el castillo), ni pasar dos noches seguidas a orillas del lago en luna llena recogiendo Plangentinas* con el hombre elefante* (o esa animosidad del guardabosques de Hogwarts) como le tocó a Crabbe, donde tuvo la suerte de que Murcus* le diera la bienvenida bañandolo en excremento de anguilas* (Draco tembló ante el recuerdo del pobre chico salpicado con aquella para nada agradable sustancia).

----------

- ¿Estás seguro de eso? Terrence* no va a dejar que su único hermano se exponga a un riesgo que no sea necesario tomar.- explicó contrariado.

- No podemos seguir posponiendo esto, Blaise, ya te lo dije antes. Si Malfoy quiere mi opinión, pues esa es. Ya no tengo nada más que decir. Perdimos a Pucey* en el último partido contra Gryffindor, y necesitaremos uno pronto.- sentenció exasperado el otro.

- ¡Nott, espera!- Blaise lo sugetó fuertemente por un brazo.- ¿No crees acaso que es muy pequeño? Quiero decir, es de tercer año, y necesitaremos entrenarlo junto a los demás, y si no lo hacemos bien o algo le pasa, su hermano va a liquidar a Draco.

- Pues que se joda.- sus miradas se enfrentaron, verde musgo contra marrón almendra.- ¡Suéltame de una vez! Escúcha, Goyle y Crabbe serán unas bestias en la vida cotidiana, pero sabrán cuidarlo bien una vez monten en esas escobas, asi que no me compliques la existencia y sólo ve a comunicarle al renacuajo ese que ha sido seleccionado de una vez por todas.

Nott apuró el paso con el obvio objetivo de dejar a su compañero de Casa atrás, definitivamente detestaba cuando esas jerarquias en Slytherin se hacían presente una vez más y las decisiones las tenía que tomar él.

Ya era hora de que Malfoy empezara a hacerse cargo de sus _propios_ problemas, pensó malhumorado.

Blaise observó a Nott girar en la siguiente esquina, desconsertado, todavía no podía terminar de entender a ese pálido muchacho, ¿qué demonios estaría planeando ahora? Hacía días que buscaba evitarlo a toda costa, y aún no entendía por qué. Definitivamente debía hablar con Draco.

----------

Agregó con mucho cuidado las muestras de Díctamo* al caldero que se cocía a fuego lento sobre uno de los pupitres del salón. Y volvió a estornudar. Odiaba aquella planta, sin importar cuántas precausiones tomara, como aplicarse crema en las manos, usar guantes y mascarilla, seguía siendo un poco alérgico a ella, y cortar las espinas siempre lo hacía sudar.

La poción de Modificación de Voz no era demasiado sencilla, y era un proyecto asigando por Snape desde hacía dos semanas. Concistía no sólo en elaborar la poción, sino también de investigar los antecedentes de su uso en los últimos veite años y detallar ingredientes y origen. Por lo que el trabajo se realizaba, como una de esas pocas excepciones, de a cuatro, y a él le había tocado llevarlo a cabo con Blaise, Theo y Will.

Hasta el momento, el informe escrito estaba casi terminado (debía ser de 8 hojas con 30 cm. de información por pergamino), y se suponía los demás debían terminarlo esa misma noche a más tardar, porque solo tenían una semana más para la entrega del trabajo y necesitarían ese tiempo para poder revisarlo todo.

Por ese mismo motivo, Draco se encontraba ahora terminando de preparar la poción. William* había sido el encargado de reescribir correctamente los manuscritos de los últimos dos días cuando Blaise y Theo se habían internado en la biblioteca desde temprano para poder redactar la lista de los ingredientes, que más tarde Will y él debían recolectar.

La razón por la que Draco fuera el único en prepararla, estaba fuera de discusión para cualquiera de ellos. Draco tenía esa obsesión natural por los detalles, y sabían que a falta de tiempo, debían poder prepararla con precisión y rapidez y él era el más indicado.

Releyó la lista de ingredientes*:

_Hojas de Díctamo molidas_

_Higos secos abisinos pelados_

_Hojas de Ligústico_

_Aceite de Tármica_

_Flores secas de Malva_

_Dos hojas de Eucalipto_

_Deccoción de una cucharada de hojas secas de Salvia_

_Escencia de mandágora en zumo_

_Infusión De Agrimonia_

_Descurainia sophia_

_Jarabe de Eléboro_

_Flores secas de Gordolobo_

_Atropina (escencia) de Raíz de Belladona_

_Flores de Fumaria molidas_

_Raíces de Asfódelo _

_Cápsulas de Arándano_

_Infusiónde Diente de León, durante ¼ de hora de un puñado de sumidades floríferas por medio litro de agua_

_Jarabe de frutos de Grosellero Negro_

Un momento, había algo que no terminaba de comprender, ¿para qué demonios se necesitaba Diente de León? ¿Por qué los leones andaban siempre metidos donde nadie los llamaba?

Como fuere, de todos modos debía apurarse, no tenía tiempo que perder analizando cada ingrediente. Aunque una parte de él le decía que era mejor hacerlo ahora que tener que enfrentar algún tipo de riesgo más tarde. No, se dijo nuevamente, cada minuto que pasaba lo llevaba a delirar, tenía que terminar con esa poción esa misma noche, de lo contrario, nunca terminarían el trabajo, y éste proyecto tendría mucha repercusión en las calificaciones finales.

_Caminó hasta el armario del fondo de donde extrajo Polvo de garra de grifo_, lo echó al caldero y continuó leyendo. Una bolsita de cuero negro se apoyaba en la mesa, descuidada, de donde sacó _Púaz de Erizo_, y las hecho deliberadamente al caldero. Por último, tomó un cuchillo delgado y comenzó a trizar la _Piel de Serpiente Arbórea Africana_, acto seguido también la agregó a la poción.

El ceño fruncido denotaba su concentración, mientras el sudor perlaba la sien y el calor de la pócima contrarrestando con el ambiente frío de las mazmorras le agregaba una ruborizada coloración a sus pálidas mejillas.

Revolvió en el sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj, tres veces, en sentido inverso, otras seis. Y para finalizar, extrajo de un pequeño y alargado frasco de vidrio, un isopo, que contenía la muestra de saliva de Nott, de quien Draco tendría que tomar la voz.

----------

Blaise dobló hacia la derecha, en la siguiente esquina. Inesperadamente se tomó con una parejita de Slytherins de tercer año y automáticamente, con su mejor cara estricta y voz firme, les llamó la atención. Ya casi no eran horas de andar libremente por los pasillos, y pronto los Prefectos empezarían a patrullar, y Filch y su bola de pelos desteñidos también harían aparición, y últimamente Draco no quería desperdiciar los puntos de Slytherin, asi que lo que menos necesitaban eran castigos y detenciones por al menos las próximas dos semanas, según él.

Blaise volvió a bufar con ganas. ¿Desde cuándo el aula de Pociones estaba tan alejada de todo? Ésta noche se iría a dormir temprano, evidentemente los últimos acontecimientos (los partidos de Quidditch, enseñar a los de primero, las rondas de Prefectos, las fiestas de los sábados a la noche), le estaban quemando las energías.

Y allí, al doblar la siguiente esquina a la izquierda, justo a unos cuantos metros del aula, escuchó su voz, y en pocos segundos pudo sentir cómo su corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza dentro del pecho.

Corrió los últimos 3 metros.

----------

Draco contó los segundos, en 5…4…3…2…1… la poción estaba lista.

Apagó el fuego con moderación y retiró del caldero una muestra de la poción. Haló el vaso de vidrio hacias sus fauses para verificar que el aroma no pareciera vomitivo, odiaba tener que probar sus propias pociones, pero prefería las suyas a las de los demás. Nunca le había sentado bien el papel de Conejillo de Indias.

Antes que nada, recordó inteligentemente caminar hacia el armario del aula y buscar su futura medicina, que le serviría para evitar daños de riesgo. Que raro, le pareció que la última vez que había revisado, habían al menos unas 6 muestras de Bezoar. Bueno, una no estaría mal. Aunque Snape siempre recomendaba contar con al menos dos muestras. Pero…

¿Qué podía llegar a pasar? Ya había revisado la lista de ingredientes al menos unas tres veces, y estaba más que seguro de que había cumplido con todos los pasos, y confiaba en sí mismo como para terminar de convencerse de que las cosas no podían salir tan mal. Aunque, en el fondo, hubiera deseado que los chicos también estuvieran ahí.

Sacudió la cabeza con decisón e intentó reprimir un escalofrío.

…

Inspirando aire retisentemente, empinó el contenido por entre sus labios abiertos, y dejó que éste bajara poco a poco por su garganta.

El efecto fue inmediato.

Podía sentir cómo el recorrido de aquella espesa sustancia quemaba su interior. Le parecía fuego intentando penetrar en una fuente de agua. Vació el vaso.

Tragó con urgencia, no podría soportarlo mucho tiempo. Sentía nauseas.

Una sensación de mareo repentina lo hizo aferrarse a la mesa de madera. Una opresión en el pecho que intentó en vano mitigar con sus manos, se hizo prensente. Y la visión borrosa que no pudo entender, le indicaron que la poción estaba funcionando correctamente, que su cuerpo estaba experimentando el cambio debido.

Le pareció que el líquido subía nuevamente y que estaba a punto de vomitarlo, aspiró con insistencia por la boca.

Había algo que le impedía respirar bien, algo en medio de la garganta. Tosió varias veces, comenzaba a ahogarse.

Dio manotazos hacia la nada, buscando el aire que no parecía llegar a sus pulmones, y en un último intento por salvarse antes de caer al piso de rodillas, ingirió una muestra de Bezoar que supo, no logró tragar bien.

Una punzada le azotó en las sienes y la consecuente sensación de vértigo le obligó a gritar con más fuerzas, cegado por el dolor.

La cabeza golpeó contra el borde del pupitre. El resto, fueron sombras.

* * *

Ok, fin del primer cap.

Espero les haya gustado, y más les vale quedarse conforme con las sensaciones que Draco tuvo! que hasta me hicieron marear a mí! No sabía que mierda hacerle al pobre chico, un poco más y no le hacía dar un paro cardíaco!! Jaja, en fin, creo que ahora está tres veces mejor de lo que estaba antes, y sé que sin embargo, no tiene cosas graciosas, y salió bastante dramático o por ahí muuuuuy aburrido.

Bueno, de todos modos, espero comentarios, buenos, malos (con moderación), y saludos de feliz año nuevo también, por qué no? Jaja

Volvamos a lo serio. Espero todos hayan podido disfrutar de unas muy felices fiestas en familia, o con amigos, de joda, o relajados en casa, pero bien, con alegría y muchio pero que muchio amor. Por cierto…

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO EVERYBODY!! =)

Ah!, gracias a mi super amigui, ahora recuerdo el pequeño detalle de los asteriscos. Acá les va un poco de Teoría jaja Besos!

* Narcisos Pitantes: Especie de narciso con la capacidad de producir pitidos. La profesora Sprout tiene algunos ejemplares.

* Plangentinas: La plangentina se recolectan en las noches de luna llena durante Invierno. Y bueno, pobre Crabbe, les tocó las de perder. ;p

* el hombre elefante (Hagrid): Draco le llamó así cuando él se encontraba trabajando. Por esto el Diario el Profeta les puso en público a los Malfoy. Es un despectivo para referirse a que Hagrid tiene madre gigante y, por tanto, el es semi-gigante. (Dato aportado muy gentilmente por el , aunque no le haya pedido permiso explícito a nadie, la página está para algo, no? Siento mucho si a alguno le choca mucho mi hipocrecía.

* Murcus: Jefa sirena de la Villa Merfolk de Hogwarts. Ella esta descrita como "particularmente salvaje y fiera mujer".

* excremento de anguilas: ni siquiera se si los bichos esos de mierda van al baño, pero la creatividad se me fue con las últimas comidas, no sé si me entendieron, =) siempre tan dulce yo.

* Terrence: Terence Higgs (Buscador) n. 1975?  
Slytherin a principios de los 90' (posiblemente 1986-92)  
Buscador de Quidditch 1991-92, sustituido por Draco Malfoy. Lo estoy utilizando porque el actor que lo interpretó en la primera peli siempre me pareció lindo y siempre quise volver a verlo en las otras, lamentablemente, nunca cumplieron mis deseos, asi que ahora me doy el gusto de invocarlo para mi fic. ;P

* Pucey: Adrian Pucey (Cazador del equipo de Slytherin) Probablemente alguno ya lo había registrado a éste pequeño con anterioridad, pero yo lo acabo de descubrir en medio de todas mis investigaciones para la formación de éste cap., que por cierto espero les haya gustado (ah, ya lo habia dicho? Y bueno, una vez más no le hace daño a nadie: Les gustó?? Jaja)

* Díctamo:Planta con puntas espinosas que hace estornudar a los dragones. Y simplemente me pareció algo relativamente gracioso como para ponerlo, lamento que lo tengan que entender ahora, jaja.

* Ingredientes: para todos aquellos que quieran saber cuántas lecturas sobre plantas me comí antes de decidirme a qué mierda iba a utilizar para la poción, puedo facilitarles el link de la página, pero solo para aquellos que quieran halabar mi ego, les advierto. Los que no se van a molestar en leerla de pe a pa como yo, ni lo mencionen. =)

En general, la elaboración de la poción me tuvo entretenida demasiado tiempo, diría yo, y me he llegado a marear tanto, que más de una vez me hubiera gustado largar todo a la mierda. Pero me sentí obligada porque sé que Alguien me esperaría muy gentilmente en Argentina con una varita al cuello y un AK en mente, y no quiero por supuesto, no estoy dispuesta a arriesgar mi pellejo. Y por supuesto, porque todos uds. Me animaron un montón para seguir la historia y sabía que estaban esperándome y bueno, porque yo también quiero ponerme un poco las pilas con este fic, y a ver si lo saco un poco adelante.

Ahora, después de tanta despedida, los dejo.

Se me cuidan, los quiero, gracias por el apoyo!! Y que tengan un bonito día! =)


	2. Buscando Su Ayuda

**Summary:** Tras una poción mal hecha, Draco se ve imposibilitado de hablar en otro idioma que no sea _pársel. _Ahora, para lograr comprenderlo, Blaise no encuentra mejor solución que acudir con el único mago en todo Hogwart que sabe hablar con las serpientes, pero él... estará dispuesto a ayudarlo?

DISCLAMER: De la mayoría de los personajes que aparecen en ésta historia, su autoría corresponde a la señora J. y simplemente los pido prestados para justificar mis horas de ocio. Advierto que no obtengo fines de lucro por su publicación y mi intención no es ofender a nadie al decir…

ADVERTENCIA: ÉSTA HISTORIA CONTIENE MATERIAL YAOI/SHONEN-AI, lo que significa que narra acerca de relaciones homosexuales, es decir, chico-chico. Por tanto, habiendo especificado con anterioridad, me siento en todo derecho de reportar cualquier tipo de agresión en contra de mi tanto como autora como persona, y muchísimo menos de mis historias o mis lectores, quienes a mi punto de vista, se ven protegidos por mi advertencia en si.

En pocas palabras, si no estás conforme y la idea no te cae, entonces pega la vuelta, como dijo Pimpinela, y continúa con tu ciclo de vida.

Sin más que decir, muchas gracias.

Atte.,

Marcia

* * *

Ok, ahora, después de tanto despelote que me hice, vuelvo a repetir pero con un poco más de claridad.

Hace poquito colgué un mensaje de que empezaría a modificar la historia desde el primer cap. Ahora ya está modificado, pero voy a continuar modificando los demás, por tanto, todo aquel que continúe leyendo la historia a partir de ÉSTE capítulo, es más que probable que vaya a sufrir algúnas modificaciones. De todos modos, para complicarles la vida a uds. y a mí también, todos vamos a tener que leer la historia de nuevo, unas repetidas veces para entender. Afortunadamente, y de una forma que no puedo explicar, acabo de chequear este segundo cap, y a excepción de algunos pequeños detalles, no hay baches entre el primer cap y el resto de la historia.

De todos modos, insisto, prefifiría poder modificarla un cachitín. Pero por ahora, no hay ningún cambio drástico que deba hacer y vuelvo a agradecer a todos uds. por seguirme leyendo. Muchísimas gracias nuevamente y nos leeremos nuevamente dentro de poco.

PD: Bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores, me encanta que la historia les haya gustado, y espero que así siga siendo. Si, les gustó mucho, pues también los invito a pasar por el resto de mis historias, que tengo un montonaso para que se diviertan un rato, pero hay otro inconveniente, no estoy demasiado activa escribiendo desde hace mucho y pero espero estarlo pronto y continuar con todas las historias. Disfruten!! =)

* * *

**Siseos y Enredos**

**Capítulo 2: Buscando Su Ayuda**

Harry caminaba con un aire distraído y desganado para la salida hacia los terrenos, se había separado de Hermione y Ron quienes estudiaban para Transformaciones. Por suerte para él, ya había terminado el bendito ensayo que había pedido McGonagall, mientras que Ron se había dejado estar y al día siguiente debían entregarlo y logró convencer a Hermione para que lo ayudara. Acababa de sentarse a mitad de los escalones que llevaban a la entrada del castillo, cuando escuchó que alguien lo llamaba.

- ¡Potter!- Harry se incorporó de repente, sobresaltado y se sorprendió más aún cuando descubrió quien lo llamaba.

- ¿Zabini Blaise?- pero fue más una pregunta para sí mismo que para el otro. El aludido se paró en seco y se dobló por la cintura intentando absorber bocanadas de aire, evidentemente había estado corriendo con gran ímpetu.

- ¿Es-estas... bien?- logró preguntar Harry con nerviosismo, le extrañaba que aquel chico moreno quisiera hablar con él. Estaba seguro que no habría hecho ningún estrago con los Slytherin, así que no sabía a que venía todo esto.

- Eso no importa, Draco es lo que me preocupa.- el moreno se incorporó en toda su porte, y aún con esfuerzo intentó adoptar una expresión seria, aunque decidida.

- ¿Malfoy¿Y para qué me necesitas¿Acaso ya ni siquiera se atreva a acercarse a mí para hablarme¿Tanto miedo me tiene?- Harry abandonó todo miedo y se permitió esbozar una sonrisa burlona.

- ¡No seas idiota, Potter! Esto es serio. Necesito que vengas conmigo, él está mal, y en éstos momentos debe estar despertándose en su habitación.

- No entiendo lo que quieres decir¿qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?- realmente no entendía nada¿ahora debía ir a cantarle canciones de cuna para que logre dormir?

- Será mejor que me sigas y no hagas más preguntas. Te explicaré cuando lleguemos.

- No iré a ningún lado, Zabini. No hasta que me digas lo que está pasando.- el Gry pudo notar que a Blaise por un momento se le desapareció la preocupación del rostro y volvió a ser un completo Slytherin.

- ¿Tienes miedo Potter? No era que creyera que fueses a venir, pero...

- Cierra la boca, rápido que no tengo todo el día.- dijo Harry enfadado mientras se le adelantaba con paso decidido y a zancadas entraba nuevamente en el castillo. A los cuatro pasos se permitió pararse en seco y lentamente retrocedió un poco sonrojado, mostrando su vergüenza.- ¿Adonde vamos?

- Jajaja! A mi Sala Común , Potter. Tarde o temprano tendrías que preguntarlo, sígueme.- y el moreno comenzó a marchar rumbo a las mazmorras, seguido de un confundido chico de gafas y ojos verde esmeralda.

Media hora más tarde, Harry se encontraba rodeado de Slytherins curiosos, en la Sala Común de dicha casa. Draco Malfoy se ubicaba en un enorme sillón, a su lado estaba Pansy Parkinson, quien insistía en que debía haber permanecido en cama, porque seguramente debía estar cansado, a lo que Malfoy sólo se limitaba a gruñir y lanzarle miradas de odio. Ya no se molestaba en hablar, puesto que ya tenía asumido que nadie lograba entenderlo. Realmente era un dolor de cabeza, y mucho más lo fue el saber que ese cara-rajada podría llegar a ser el único que lo entendiera, y muy, muy en el fondo, lo que sentía era miedo. Miedo a que ese estúpido Gryffindor no quisiera escucharle o ayudarle y que no pudiera volver a hablar con los suyos nunca más. El solo pensarlo lo hacía descomponerse, por eso cuando divisó a su mejor amigo cruzar el umbral de la entrada a la Sala Común le dio un vuelco al corazón. Porque no venía solo.

_- ¿Qué hace él aquí¡No puede entrar!_- vociferó Draco saltando de su asiento y poniéndose de pie. Todos al escucharlo no pudieron reprimir un escalofrío. Su voz era áspera, distinta. Aquellos extraños siseos sonaban malvados y fríos. Ni siquiera a ellos le gustaba la idea de tener que escucharlo todo el tiempo.

- Draco, Potter viene a ayudarte.- explicó Blaise que, aunque no entendía lo que su amigo decía, lo notaba por su reacción de pararse rápidamente.

- ¿Quién dijo que voy a hacerlo? Además, ustedes mismos lo escucharon. Es evidente que no le gusta mi presencia aquí.- refunfuñó Harry.

- Pues no, Potter. Todos lo escuchamos...- Blaise se había girado a mirarlo y ahora volteaba a ver nuevamente a Draco con preocupación.- no podemos entenderlo.

- ¿Pero de que hablan? Acaba de decir que no puedo estar aquí. Entonces, debería irme.

_- Sería lo más sensato que pudieras hacer, cara-rajada._- por la expresión en su cara sus amigos y compañeros entendieron que estaba soltando alguna clase de blasfemia o insulto.

- Tranquilo, Draco. Escucha, Potter. Sé que ninguno de nosotros nunca ha sido justo contigo y tus amigos, pero esta vez necesitamos tu ayuda. Draco la necesita.- dijo Blaise.

- No se de qué hablan. No entiendo.- expresó Harry.

_- Pues claro que no lo haces, cabeza hueca. No hay neuronas entre esa porra negra que llevas._- se burló el Slytherin.

- ¡Cierra la boca, Malfoy!- se defendió Harry. El cuerpo de Blaise los separaba a uno del otro, y al moreno le estaba costando contenerlos a ambos y a la vez pensar como pedirle ayuda al Gryffindor.

- ¡YA BASTA! Draco, no se lo que dices, pero es evidente que nada bueno. Y te agradecería, si eres tan amable, de no intentar espantar a la única persona que podría ayudarte. Y tú, Potter, olvídate de él, escúchame a mí.- Harry asintió con cabeza y Draco se volvió a sentar en el sofá.- Será mejor que todos vuelvan a sus habitaciones o que se vayan al Gran Comedor ahora mismo.- ordenó indirectamente el Slytherin y extrañamente y para sorpresa del ojiverde, todos le hicieron caso. La mayoría de las serpientes se deslizó fuera de las mazmorras y solo algunas desfilaron escaleras arriba.

Blaise los miró a ambos, es decir que movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- Potter¿entiendes todo lo que dice Draco?- preguntó esperando, optimista.

- Si.-dijo Harry con tono de fastidio, eso era obvio si el otro hablaba como cualquiera y él tenía bien sus oídos¿qué esperaba?

- Bien, pues nosotros no podemos. Draco está hablando en pársel y nadie más que tú puede entenderlo. Necesitamos tu ayuda para poder comunicarnos con él, pues eres el único que habla pársel en todo Hogwarts, claro a excepción de Draco que ahora también él lo hace. Sé que te parecerá extraño, pero el profesor Snape ya está buscando un antídoto. Pero para ello,...- Zabini largó un suspiro cansino.- te necesitamos a ti.

- ...- Harry tenía la mente en blanco. ¿Realmente estaba despierto? Blaise Zabini, un Slytherin al que solo conocía de vista, le estaba pidiendo ayuda para que sea el traductor de su peor enemigo. Esto no podía estar pasando.- No lo creo.- Harry giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a apurar el paso, directo a la salida.

- ¡Espera¡No te vayas!- Blaise no logró siquiera pararse, cuando alguien más se le adelantó. Harry nervioso pidió a Merlín que no lograra retenerlo, pensando que quien lo hiciera fuera el Moreno Slytherin.

Pero Draco fue más rápido que él y lo paró a mitad de camino. Lo tomó por un brazo e hizo que se girara obligándolo a verlo. Lo miró a los ojos con expresión preocupada y suplicante y dijo:

- Te necesito.- pronunció el rubio, quien se había mantenido al margen, dejando todo en manos de su amigo.

Y estaban tan cerca, a sólo centímetros de distancia el uno del otro que a Harry le sorprendió que el otro no hubiera retrocedido. Y de pronto un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Sintió un leve cosquilleo en el bajo estómago, y un calorcito repentino a la altura de sus mejillas, al tiempo que sentía el agitado respirar de Malfoy alarmantemente cerca.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Sigan disfrutando!! =)

Salu2! ;P


	3. Enfrentando a la Serpiente y problemas

**Summary:** Tras una poción mal hecha, Draco se ve imposibilitado de hablar en otro idioma que no sea _pársel. _Ahora, para lograr comprenderlo, Blaise no encuentra mejor solución que acudir con el único mago en todo Hogwart que sabe hablar con las serpientes, pero él... estará dispuesto a ayudarlo?

DISCLAMER: De la mayoría de los personajes que aparecen en ésta historia, su autoría corresponde a la señora J. y simplemente los pido prestados para justificar mis horas de ocio. Advierto que no obtengo fines de lucro por su publicación y mi intención no es ofender a nadie al decir…

ADVERTENCIA: ÉSTA HISTORIA CONTIENE MATERIAL YAOI/SHONEN-AI, lo que significa que narra acerca de relaciones homosexuales, es decir, chico-chico. Por tanto, habiendo especificado con anterioridad, me siento en todo derecho de reportar cualquier tipo de agresión en contra de mi tanto como autora como persona, y muchísimo menos de mis historias o mis lectores, quienes a mi punto de vista, se ven protegidos por mi advertencia en si.

En pocas palabras, si no estás conforme y la idea no te cae, entonces pega la vuelta, como dijo Pimpinela, y continúa con tu ciclo de vida.

Sin más que decir, muchas gracias.

Atte.,

Marcia

* * *

**CAPÍTULO CON POSIBLES FUTURAS MODIFICACIONES**

* * *

**Siseos y Enredos**

_**Capítulo 3: "Enfrentando a la serpiente y nuevos problemas"**_

La primera reacción sensata de Harry, fue retroceder unos pasos y soltarse del agarre del Slytherin. Pero aún sentía sus mejillas arder, eso no era buena señal. Un momento¿qué había de malo en estar cerca del otro chico¡Por Merlín, Harry¡Reacciona! No te ha pedido casamiento. O.o Fea visión, tu y tu maldita imaginación.

Mientras Harry discutía con su yo interior el rubio lo miraba suplicante e impaciente, bueno, no tanto. ¡Por favor¿Qué le cuesta? Él y su maldito complejo de superhéroe, ahora hay que rogarle para que repita como loro. ¿Y ahora qué¿Acaso entró en estado de shock¿Qué fue lo que dije¡Por Merlín, Potter¡REACCIONA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! Está bien, Draco. Tranquilo. Tómatelo con calma, tal vez cara-rajada sea tu única esperanza. Ahora, háblale despacio, tal vez con sus pocas neuronas le cueste horrores procesar la información y todo eso. Respira hondo y...

_- ¡POTTER!_- gritó el rubio. Harry se sobresaltó ante la explosión del Slytherin.- ¿En qué diablos estás pensando? No te pedí casamiento, Potter. Sólo que me ayudaras.- el rostro de Harry se tornó de un rojo fuego. El Gryffindor tuvo el extraño presentimiento de que le rubio podía leer los pensamientos.

_- Potter, no te tildes otra vez._

- Uh... lo siento.- se disculpó el aludido.

_- Bien, así está mejo_r- Draco esperó unos segundos.-_ ¿Aceptas o no?_

- S-s...- ambos compartieron el sentimiento apremiante de estar en un altar a punto de unirse en matrimonio, y aunque ninguno lo notó (mas que Blaise que miraba la escena detenidamente, claro), ambos sacudieron sus cabezas intentando alejar aquel degradante pensamiento.

_- ¿Estás practicando para hablar conmigo o qué_?- el comentario cargado de sarcasmo mal disimulado de Draco hizo a Harry volver a la realidad. Pero Harry debió admitirlo mentalmente, su intento de respuesta había parecido un penoso siseo.

- No, idiota.

_- Genial, ahí está Potter otra vez._

- Nunca me fui.

_- Díselo a tu cerebro que nunca proceso tres palabras coherentes. _

- Ya, olvídalo. ¿Qué decías?

_- Tú me oíste, cara-rajada. ¿Vas a ayudarme si o no?_

- ¿A cambio de qué?- Draco le lanzó una mirada evaluadora, pero antes de que lograra dar una respuesta mordaz que arruinara el momento, Blaise saltó de su lugar y se les acercó, dispuesto a hablar.

- A cambio de lo que tú quieras, Potter. Podríamos empezar por no volver a molestar a ti y a tus amigos¿te parece bien?- Blaise había colocado una mano en el hombro de Draco, previendo el hecho de que tal vez el rubio quisiese lanzársele a Harry para ahorcarlo por su petición, seguramente a opinión de Malfoy, completamente descarada.

- Mmm...- Harry pareció meditarlo, aunque a simple vista, era una muy buena propuesta. Él y sus amigos podrían ahorrarse malos ratos por el resto de los años escolares, que era dos, por cierto.

_- ¡Eso no es justo!_- soltó Draco, indignado. Blaise sabía perfectamente que molestar al cara-rajada y al pobretón y la rata de biblioteca era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. El único a decir verdad. Hay que decirlo, Draco Malfoy no tenía vida, y definitivamente debía comprarse una, pero no estaba con ganas de hacerlo. Prefería seguir fastidiando al resto.

- Draco, no sé lo que estés diciendo, pero no creo que nada bueno. Escucha, si Potter no accede a ayudarte, pues entonces nadie más podrá hacerlo. Piénsalo, Draco. Tienes dos opciones, o le pides ayuda a Potter, ó, te dejas ayudar por Potter. Eso es todo.- en ocasiones a Blaise le encantaba fastidiar a su rubio amigo. Sabía de antemano que el chico no podría negarse a pedirle ayuda al Gryffindor, tarde o temprano lo haría. Sonrió ante la idea de ver a Draco Malfoy tirando su orgullo por la borda.

Draco soltó un gruñido, y luego un bufido, frustrado. Blaise tenía razón. De seguro el moreno estaría disfrutando aquello. Le encantaba sacarlo de sus casillas y no sería la primera vez que se saliera con las suyas. La cuestión era ¿qué haría él ahora? Tal vez el morocho de ojos verdes aceptara, sólo debía utilizar las palabras.

Comenzó a ponerse nervioso, sentía las miradas atentas de los otros dos puestas en él, esperando su reacción.

_- Bien, te pagaré todo el dinero que quieras, Potter. Bueno, mi padre lo hará. Y... haré lo que quieras. Descuida, solo debes ayudarme hasta que mi padrino consiga el antídoto. Y... no volveré a insultar al pobretón y la sangre sucia. Quiero decir, Weasley y Granger¿qué dices, eh? _

Harry se había limitado a mirarlo, sorprendido.

Ahora si que lo había escuchado todo. ¿De modo que el rubio intelectual estaba dispuesto a darle lo que sea a cambio de una traducción de la sarta de pelotudeces que quisiera decirle a sus amigos? El morocho se lo pensó una vez más, tal vez eso sería bastante bueno después de todo.

- ¿Lo que sea?- preguntó Harry, su expresión había ido cambiando, ahora tenía las riendas del asunto en sus manos. Eso sería realmente divertido, claro, si el rubio aceptaba correr el riesgo.

_- ...-_ suspiró.-_ Si,... lo que sea.- _¡Merlín¿En qué estaba pensando¡Acababa de firmar su sentencia de muerte! Ahora estaba a completa merced del moreno. Acababa de dejar su vida en sus manos.

Harry no se lo pensó dos veces.

- ¡Echo!- y estiró la mano para que el otro la estrechara (inconscientemente, claro).

-_ No esperarás que la lama como lo hace un cachorro¿verdad?- _Draco alzó una ceja y reprochó con evidente ironía.

- Como quieras. De modo que si así lo prefieres, por mí está bien.- Harry pretendió mostrarse ofendido así, y estiró más su mano, frente al rostro del rubio, a la altura de la boca. Draco abrió los ojos como platos, definitivamente acababa de firmar su sentencia de muerte.

_- ¿No pensarás que yo...?_

- ¿Qué? Disculpa, no te oí. ¿Decías?- Harry hizo el típico gesto de poner la mano detrás de la oreja, esto realmente le estaba gustando. Las expresiones de Draco lo hacían reír por dentro.

- _¡Potter!_

- Está bien, está bien. Zabini, dile al estúppffuuhh... ¿qué haces¡Eso dolió!- acababa de recibir un codazo en las costillas, eso le pasó por vivo. Había intentado insultar a Snape. Mal echo, Harry. Se apremió mentalmente.

- Lo haré, Snape tal vez no esté muy contento, pero lo haré.- contestó Blaise, debatiéndose entre reír o ponerse serio.- Será mejor que me sigan. No quiero perder a ninguno de los dos a manos del otro. Les advierto que los estaré vigilando a ambos. ¿Entendido?

_- Siiiiiiiiiii _- Harry y Draco compartieron una contestación irónica y cansina.

Pero lo más impresionante aún, la contestación de Harry fue un siseo muy bien articulado, exactamente igual al de Draco. Su capacidad auditiva le jugó una mala broma de modo que al escuchar a Draco, su voz se transformó a siseo, exactamente igual a como si hubiera escuchado sisear a una serpiente auténtica.

- Dime que eso no fue lo que creo que fue.- dijo Zabini, asombrado.

- No sé de qué hablas.

_- Acabas de sisear, Potter. Yo te oí._

- Cierra la boca, tu debes oír todo en siseos, asquerosa serpiente.

- Potter ¡cuida tu lenguaje!- le reprochó Blaise.

- ¡Oich! Ya basta. Si no es uno, es otro. Son insoportables.- y así, malhumorado, Harry caminó adelante.

_- Eso lo dice ahora, después le encantará que le lama los zapatos dos veces al día._- argumentó Draco inclinando su cabeza hacia el oído de Blaise, olvidando por completo que el otro no podía entenderlo.

- Te oí, Malfoy. Y si sigues quejándote, tomaré en consideración tus palabras.- advirtió Harry sin molestarse en voltear a ver a los Slytherins, quienes caminaban uno junto al otro.

Draco palideció ante la sola idea de lamer los zapatos negros correspondientes al uniforme que Harry llevaba puestos en ese momento. Blaise no podía terminar de entender aquello, pero le encantó ver que Harry podía controlar a Draco tan bien como él mismo solía hacerlo cuando se encontraban solos y al rubio le daba por atacarlo con sus comentarios mordaces.

- Potter, dobla a la derecha, vamos al despacho de Snape¿lo recuerdas?- indicó Blaise. Acababa de notar que el morocho de ojos verdes se estaba pasando del pasillo, hundido en sus pensamientos como al parecer estaba.

- No es necesario que me lo repitas, Zabini.- reprochó Harry, se había sorprendido al notar que casi se pasaba del pasillo y perdía el rumbo del camino. Afortunadamente el Slytherin aquel le había alertado, aunque prefirió no darse brazo a torcer. No quería quedar como un completo tonto.

_- No intentes ocultar tu estupidez, Potter. Y la próxima contéstale mejor._- Draco no pudo contenerse. Definitivamente aquel chico de piel trigueña lo descontrolaba, no podía parar de hablarle, como si quisiera llamar su atención constantemente. Draco desechó el último pensamiento.

- Voy a hablarle como yo quiera, Malfoy. Y me importa un comino lo que tú digas.

_- Más te vale que no sea sí, Blaise no tiene nada que ver aquí. Somos tú y yo._- la imagen de ambos frente a un altar volvió a cruzárseles por la cabeza.

- ¿Qué¿Acaso eres su defensor personal? Él ya es bastante grandecito para defenderse por sí mismo, Malfoy. No debes estar tú ahí siempre como si fueras su mamita.- Malfoy en bata blanca y con cinto negro en pose marcial, listo para atacar. Fea visión Harry. Pero no pudo evitar el comentario burlón. El que Malfoy defendiera a alguien lo había sorprendido, pero le había caído como balde de agua fría en la cabeza que defendiera a Zabini tan fervientemente.

_- Potter, si no te retractas ahora mismo, yo..._

- Tú ¿qué?

_- No responderé de mis actos. Si, eso. No te quejes luego si te rompo el cuello._- la frase podía tener doble sentido, pero Harry ni siquiera se molestó en buscarlo. ¿De modo que Malfoy estaba dispuesto a molerlo a golpes por ese estúpido Slytherin?

- ¿Qué demonios tienes, Malfoy¿Acaso son pareja o qué?- la conversación estaba yendo por mal camino.

Draco no llegó a responder aquella acusación. Afortunadamente acababan de llegar al despacho del profesor de Pociones. Se detuvieron frente a la puerta. Draco y Harry frente a la entrada, uno junto al otro lanzándose miradas apremiantes y Blaise escoltándolos por detrás. Divertido, estiró su brazo por entre ambos cuerpos y tocó suavemente la puerta con los nudillos. Al rato se sintieron pasos acercarse.

- ¿Quién demonios es a éstas horas de la noche?- se oyó decir tan "delicadamente" como podía hacerlo Severus Snape.

- Somos nosotros, profesor.- contestó Blaise.

Mientras, Malfoy seguía mirando a Harry con acidez, pero el moreno había desistido en su intento de matar al rubio con la mirada. En vez de ello, ahora miraba preocupado la puerta del despacho. Snape no iba a tomarse aquello del todo bien. Probablemente le lanzaría un _Avada_ antes de que pudiera acercarse a su ahijado, siquiera, unos cuantos pasos.

- Ah, son ustedes.- dijo Snape abriendo la puerta y observándolos con mirada adusta.- Pasen.- "invitó", aunque por el tono de voz, mas bien "ordenó".

- Vinimos para avisarle que Potter nos ayudará con Draco.- comenzó Blaise sin siquiera esperar otra palabra por parte del hombre.- Necesitaremos de una habitación nueva y una cama. También debemos asegurarnos de que a Potter no le falte nada durante su estancia en Slythetin.

Harry se atragantó, y Draco se permitió abrir los ojos desmesuradamente.

- ¿QUE YO QUÉ? Yo no pienso...

_- ¿QUE POTTER QUÉ¡No¡Definitivamente no!_

- Yo no entraré de nuevo en Slytherin, lo siento por ustedes, pero no voy a hacerlo.

_- Potter no entrará en Slytherin por segunda vez, ya demasiado tuve que soportar con que entrara una vez en mi territorio._

- Además yo tengo mis propios amigos y... - Harry comenzaba a dudar sobre sus argumentos¿qué más podía decir?- No pasaré todo mi preciado tiempo con el estúpido de Malfoy, yo...

_- Potter tiene su propio chiquero, no necesito que haga de mi Casa una horda de buenos para nada muggles y sangre sucias..._- Draco ya no sabía que más decir tampoco.- _Yo no... _

Blaise suspiró cuando ambos se detuvieron, cansado de haber escuchado toda esa perorata. Pero no pudo evitar sonreír cuando escuchó a los jóvenes que tenía enfrente decir un "Te oí", al reparar en que se habían insultado mutuamente.

- Chicos, ya basta. Mírenme¿quieren? Bien, Potter... Draco... Potter, si vas a traducir todo lo que diga Malfoy, tienes que permanecer el mayor tiempo posible con él. De lo contrario, estaríamos en la misma que nada. Se supone que nos traducirás a todos lo que Draco diga¿está bien?, de modo que te convertirás en su sombra. Por ningún motivo debes separarte de él, ni tú, Draco. Cuando necesites decirnos algo, sólo Potter podrá hacérnoslo saber. Es indispensable que ambos comprendan eso. Sólo les pido un poco de colaboración.

_- ¿Colaboración¿Acaso me viste con el escudo de una asociación benéfica grabado en el uniforme¿Desde cuándo te gusta hacer éste tipo de bromas? Te he dicho mil veces que tienes un humor negro, Blaise._

- No pienso colaborar con éste energúmeno, me importa un comino lo que haga con su vida. Nunca me importó tampoco. Y no formaré parte de su vida, ni ahora ni nunca.

Ambos chicos siguieron protestando por alrededor de otros 15 minutos, pero realmente no eran escuchados por los otros dos ocupantes de la habitación. Blaise soltó un suspiro exasperado, mientras veía con atención cómo Snape seguía con la cara sobre el caldero.

Estaba intentando preparar alguna poción que les permitiera ayudar a Draco en cuanto a su comunicación, pero aquello le era más difícil de lo que creía. Realmente ya no le importaba escuchar a Potter parlotear, después de todo su ahijado no se quedaba atrás en ningún momento. Aquello sería un tanto complicado de soportar, hasta que el ambiente se tornara más llevadero y normal para los implicados.

A partir del descubrimiento del accidente de Draco con su poción, se propuso a sí mismo que todos los días intentaría buscar el remedio exacto. Pero no sólo eso. Por otra parte solía buscar en la Sección Prohibida libros de historia en los que se detallaran casos parecidos, pero sólo lograba encontrar información sobre los hablantes de pársel, lo que lo hacía enfadar. Una y otra vez volvía al mismo tema: el único hablante de pársel que tendrían a su disposición sería Potter.

- ¿Están seguros que no hay nadie más?- murmuró Snape levantando un poco la vista y dirigiéndola a Harry, quien seguía protestando e insultándose con Malfoy.

- Estoy seguro. Tú más que nadie sabes que ningún miembro de la Casa Slytherin habla pársel actualmente. Sólo en antaños, y no podemos pedírselo a él. Es más confiable apostar a Potter, lo siento por ambos. Pero Draco y Potter tendrán que aprender a tolerarse.- sentenció Blaise también en murmullos a Snape, mientras miraba él también los ademanes enfadados de cada uno de los chicos.

- Bien, será mejor que hagas algo antes de terminen matándose en mi despacho. Lo último que quiero es tener que pasar por encima de dos cuerpos cada vez que quiera ir a desayunar.

Blaise asintió y se levantó del borde del escritorio donde había estado apoyado y con los brazos cruzados durante la breve plática con su profesor y Jefe de Casa, presintiendo que perdería la paciencia en un futuro no muy lejano.

Así, a voz en grito se acercó a los otros dos:

- ¡Oigan, ustedes!


	4. Theo Nott y las advertencias de Malfoy

**Summary:** Tras una poción mal hecha, Draco se ve imposibilitado de hablar en otro idioma que no sea _pársel. _Ahora, para lograr comprenderlo, Blaise no encuentra mejor solución que acudir con el único mago en todo Hogwart que sabe hablar con las serpientes, pero él... estará dispuesto a ayudarlo?

DISCLAMER: De la mayoría de los personajes que aparecen en ésta historia, su autoría corresponde a la señora J. y simplemente los pido prestados para justificar mis horas de ocio. Advierto que no obtengo fines de lucro por su publicación y mi intención no es ofender a nadie al decir…

ADVERTENCIA: ÉSTA HISTORIA CONTIENE MATERIAL YAOI/SHONEN-AI, lo que significa que narra acerca de relaciones homosexuales, es decir, chico-chico. Por tanto, habiendo especificado con anterioridad, me siento en todo derecho de reportar cualquier tipo de agresión en contra de mi tanto como autora como persona, y muchísimo menos de mis historias o mis lectores, quienes a mi punto de vista, se ven protegidos por mi advertencia en si.

En pocas palabras, si no estás conforme y la idea no te cae, entonces pega la vuelta, como dijo Pimpinela, y continúa con tu ciclo de vida.

Sin más que decir, muchas gracias.

Atte.,

Marcia

* * *

**CAPÍTULO CON POSIBLES FUTURAS MODIFICACIONES**

* * *

**Siseos y Enredos**

**Capítulo 4: "Theodore Nott y las Advertencias de Malfoy"**

Dejó caer con pesadez su bolso al suelo. Aún le costaba creérselo. Pasaría su estadía en la Casa de Slytherin por tiempo indefinido. Maldita sea, no quería creérselo.

Unos pasos más allá, un chico de cabellos rubios platinado se hallaba en cuclillas, a la altura de un cajón del armario más grande de la habitación.

Draco tampoco podía creérselo del todo. Harry-cara-rajada-estúpido-totalmente-imbésil-sin-neuronas-con-complejo-de-héroe-Potter dormiría en la misma habitación que él.

Luego de permanecer en el despacho de Snape por unos cuantos minutos que a ambos les habían parecido interminables mientras se insultaban, Blaise prácticamente los había arrastrado por los pasillos hasta cerca del Gran Comedor.

- Escúchenme bien, los dos. Potter, irás a la Sala Común de tu casa, irás a tu habitación y sin detenerte a hablar con nadie en particular (ni siquiera tus amigos) y prepararás tus cosas. Draco, quiero que vacíes gran parte de la mita de los muebles...

_- ¿Y eso por qué?_- preguntó Draco.

- Para colocar mi ropa, necio.- contestó Harry.

_- Potter, no pedí tu opinión. _

- Malfoy,...

- Ya basta. Paren de pelear por tan sólo unos instantes.- les reprocho Blaise.- Y hagan lo que les dije. Ahora.- les ordenó sin mucha delicadeza.

Ambos muchachos asintieron con desgano, y sin poder evitarlo, se lanzaron nuevamente una mirada asesina el uno al otro, antes de perderse en esquinas opuestas, rumbo a sus respectivas habitaciones. Blaise bufó de nuevo. Aquellos dos le estaban dando más trabajo del que debían.

- ¿Mucho peso encima de tus hombros, serpiente?- unas manos medianamente pequeñas se deslizaron por su espalda y sus hombros, haciéndole masajes placenteros que el moreno no se molestó en impedir, cerrando los ojos al disfrutar de la atención.

- Mmm... si. Bastante.- contestó con una media sonrisa adornando su cara.

- Seguro que si. Potter es bastante obstinado y Draco aún no parece dar brazo a torcer.- acotó Pansy Parkinson.

- Así es. ¿Y tú¿Qué me dices de Granger¿Aún no se ha enterado de la hazaña por la que tendrá que pasar su amado amiguito Potter?- preguntó el moreno dándose la vuelta para observarla mejor.

- Si. Afortunadamente sigue luchando con el pelirrojo para que aprenda a trasformar una pluma en un conejo.

- Ya veo. Será mejor que te apures a atrapar su atención. Aún no quiero tener que platicar con los Gryffindors. Les caerá como piano en la cabeza que Potter se traslade a nuestra Casa.

- Si. Pelearán con garras y dientes para que lo devolvamos.- predijo Pansy.

- Pero para mí aquí hay gato encerrado. Potter sabe hablar pársel y se supone que la serpiente es el símbolo de Slytherin. Todos sabemos que el Señor Oscuro es el heredero de Salazar, pero ¿qué hay de Potter¿Por qué el puede hablar pársel y estar en Gryffindor a la vez?

- Si, me lo he planteado varias veces. Potter es un auténtico Slytherin, pero no tengo ni la más mínima idea qué hace en Gryffindor.

- Probablemente él lo haya pedido así¿concuerdas?- inquirió Blaise.

- Tal vez.- Pansy tomó del brazo a su amigo moreno y juntos entraron al Gran Comedor, ya prácticamente sería la hora de la cena, y debían terminar de deliberar en qué mesa se sentaría el "_León siseante_" como comenzaron a llamarlo.

Draco bufó por enésima vez. Eso no estaba bien. Había visto cómo Potter salía del pasillo en dirección contraria a la de él. Eso significaba que iba directo a la Torre de Gryffindor y que, por ende, estaba obedeciendo las ordenes de Blaise. De modo que no tardaría demasiado en llegar a las mazmorras por segunda vez.

Frustrado por la sencilla manipulación que el moreno ejercía en el resto, siguió sacando parte de su ropa de los cajones y descolgando algunas prendas como túnicas y demás, las que ya no usaba, claro. Acababa de terminar de suceder lo que ni en sueños se hubiera imaginado, un Slytherin y un Gryffindor conviviendo no sólo en la misma Casa sino también en la misma habitación.

Harry caminó hacia las mazmorras con su bolso a cuestas. No tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo entrar allí, él no sabía la contraseña. Y tampoco entendía muy bien el por qué de su repentina obediencia a cada palabra que aquel extraño Slytherin pronunciaba.

Por un lado, le importaba un comino lo que dijera Malfoy, él haría únicamente lo que Zabini le dijera, puesto que él era el que lo había ido a buscar y le había ofrecido un trato razonable. Además lo trataba como si siempre hubiera sido uno de los suyos, pero por otra parte, Harry estaba enfadado. ¿Qué demonios tenían esos dos? Malfoy no dejaba de defender al moreno, y éste, parecía tener completo control sobre el rubio.

Harry no tenía nada en contra de las relaciones homosexuales, pero aquella no le parecía una buena pareja. ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?, se preguntó a sí mismo.

- Blaise tiene la paciencia que tú nunca mostraste tener. Es mucho más perceptivo, eso a leguas. Tú siempre demostraste ser muy inocente e ingenuo, aunque eso no está mal. a muchos les parece que tu apariencia infantil es muy sexy. Aunque yo sigo creyendo que eres más guapo cuando estás enojado, lo mismo suele pasar con Draco.

Las mejillas de Harry se coloraron de una tonalidad roja casi al instante de empezar a escuchar aquellas palabras. Un chico alto y delgado se le había arrimado en su trayecto a las mazmorras. Su andar era tranquilo y pausado, despreocupado. No parecía una persona dispuesta a sufrir ataques de histeria o de miedo, más bien se le notaba un tipo tranquilo y apacible.

- Theodore Nott, un gusto.- dijo el muchacho, y le tendió una mano, confiado. Harry lo observó un momento a los ojos, dubitativo, y luego la mano que el otro le tendía, pero al instante siguiente no dudo en estrechársela.- No debes temerme. No muerdo con facilidad.- las palabras eran confiadas, inspiraban confianza. El chico parecía despreocupado hasta en su forma de hablar. Aún así, las palabras que había elegido para dirigirse a él no dejaban de tener un toque de veneno impregnado al más puro estilo Slytherin.

Había dicho "_No muerdo con facilidad_", de modo que podía temerle, aunque el chico parecía dispuesto a avisarle cuando deba correr a resguardarse.

Alto, delgado, ojos azul eléctrico, labios finos, aunque el inferior un tanto más grueso que el superior, que sólo parecía una fina línea en su rostro. Piel nívea, pálida, apenas un color bronceado, una mezcla rara. Es decir, Harry podía ver a la perfección que el chico no era totalmente blanco, su piel tersa reflejaba un leve tostado, casi imperceptible, y no sabría explicarlo, tal vez fuera por la luz de las antorchas que iluminaban el pasillo, pero el chico parecía un vampiro. Finas cejas acompañaban sus rasgos, el cabellos de color castaño oscuro, rostro largo, afilado y suave a la vista. Nariz mediana en proporción con su boca. El chico era todo un ángel, en apariencia, claro.

Un momento, se dijo Harry. En primer lugar¿qué demonios hacía él mirando tanto al otro chico y además pensando que le era algo sexy o bonito¿Desde cuándo él se fijaba en la belleza de los hombres? Y ¿por qué comino el otro se le había acercado?

- Yo... ¿pensé en vos alta?

- Es evidente. Aún no soy un buen Legeremántico, aunque mi madre si lo es.

Los cabellos peinados desprolijamente hacia arriba, le daban un toque rebelde que contrastaba a la perfección con la prolijidad en que tenía colocada su túnica negra del uniforme, donde el escudo inconfundible de la Casa Slytherin adornaba su pecho.

- Veo que llevas tus cosas listo para quedarte en nuestra Casa, eso es bueno. De modo que ayudarás a Malfoy.- siguió hablando Nott, para sorpresa de Harry. Evidentemente el chico ni siquiera esperaba respuesta alguna por parte del pelinegro.- Pero no te sulfures, te acostumbrarás. Nadie va a tratarte tan mal que no quieras volver nunca. La vida en Slytherin es tranquila si no te metes con nadie. Es simple. De todos modos no creo que Draco permita que...

_- ¡Nott¿Qué haces aquí?_- Malfoy se les acercaba por el lado opuesto, y con pasos agigantados llegó junto a ellos casi al instante.

- ¡Draco! Nada, yo solo...

_- ¿Qué te dijo, Potter?_

- No le he dicho nada aún, Dragón. No tienes por qué alterarte de ese modo.

_- Cierra la boca, Nott._- Theodore alzó las manos eludiendo una contestación.- _Potter aléjate de él, ahora. Sígueme._- Harry no se movió.-_ Potter¿qué diablos te pasa ahora?_

- Nott... él...- Harry se había quedado estupefacto. Aí había algo extraño en la situación. Nott parecía entender a Draco a la perfección.

_- ¡Potter despierta¿Qué haces allí parado? Quítate de la puerta, Blaise vendrá pronto y dijo que preparemos esto con tiempo. ¿Qué te sucede?_- Draco aún permanecía arrodillado en el suelo, y lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, extrañado.

Harry sacudió su cabeza algo sobresaltado. Estaba de pie frente a la entrada de una habitación espaciosa. Todo estaba decorado al mejor estilo Slytherin, habían dos camas una junto a la otra contra la pared, en el centro de la habitación. Mientras que el resto de los muebles se apiñaban a su alrededor. Una mesita de luz a cada lado de las camas, con su respectivo velador.

Una ventana en el lado derecho, reflejaba tras las cortinas un ambiente medianamente templado, afuera estaba un poco nublado. Claro que sólo se trataba de un simple hechizo, puesto que se encontraban en las mazmorras, allí no habían ventanas verdaderas. Las cortinas eran de un color verde musgo, lo que le recordó a los ojos de cierto Slytherin que venía en camino. eso lo hizo volver a la realidad, debía ordenar sus cosa ahora mismo.

Harry lanzó su bolso sobre el acolchado de la cama izquierda. Lo abrió con rapidez y comenzó a sacar parte de su ropa.

_- Hasta que por fin reaccionaste. Aún no logro entender qué te pasa, Potter. Últimamente estás demasiado ido, andas en las nubes con una frecuencia alarmante._

- Cierra la boca, Malfoy. No sé de qué hablas.- se defendió el Gry, aunque el otro definitivamente tenía razón. Pero no iba a admitirlo frente a él.

_- Lo que sea. Por cierto¿cómo entraste?_- preguntó aparentemente curiosos el rubio. Se acababa de sentar sin muchos preámbulos y con menos elegancia que la acostumbrada, al borde de su propia cama. A decir verdad se había dejado caer.

Harry se preguntaba lo mismo. Aún no caía en lo que acababa de pasar.

Recordó que estaba en un pasillo rumbo a las mazmorras con su equipaje listo, se encontró a Nott y luego, cuando iban caminando llegó Malfoy, que le dijo que lo siguiera a él y se alejara del otro Slytherin.

- No lo sé. Ni siquiera sé cuándo crucé la entrada a la habitación.- Harry estaba perdido, aturdido.- Yo...- el rubio no pareció del todo extrañado, más bien alarmado.

_- ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?_- le instó a contar.

- Caminaba por el pasillo directo aquí, y un tal Theodore Nott se cruzó conmigo... en eso me empezó a hablar cuando llegaste tú y me dijiste que me alejara de él y... aquí estoy. No tengo idea de cómo llegué aquí.- Harry alzó la vista y se sorprendió de encontrar al rubio perdido totalmente bajo una abrasadora piel rojiza.

Draco Malfoy sonrojado ¿qué le sucedía al mundo? Sólo le faltaba ver a Voldemort bailando entre un ballet de muggles con tutú rosa. Diablos, fea visión.

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Harry finalmente. Pareció sacar a Draco de sus cavilaciones, pues el otro poco a poco volvió a retomar su color natural de piel, que era un color níveo, prácticamente pálido.

_- Theo... Theodore Nott es un oniromántico, Potter. _

- ¿Y eso?- el tono que empleó Harry para preguntar fue de total ignorancia, de modo que en otras circunstancias, hubiera sacado de quicio a Malfoy. Pero ésta no parecía ser una de esas veces, puesto que le siguió explicando en un tono neutral.

_- La Oniromancia es la interpretación de los sueños, un antiguo método de adivinación. Theodore tiene un mal sentido del humor, parecido a Blaise. Nott nos ayuda, con frecuencia, a examinar nuestros sueños. Lo hace por diversión, en ocasiones le gusta hacernos fastidiar, pero desde que los más pequeños saben de su "don", si así se le puede llamar, no dejan de recurrirlo. El echo es que Nott tiene el poder para alterar el sueño también. Una rara especie de Legeremántico, Potter. Acaba de jugarte una mala pasada. Aunque no fue grave. Nott jugó con tu mente un momento, cuando se cruzó contigo. Seguramente le debe haber parecido divertido fastidiarte un poco. Fue su forma de darte la bienvenida._- explicó Draco.

- ¿De modo que puede leer la mente?- preguntó Harry un poco más calmado y curioso.

_- Algo así. Pero no es su don. Su madre es Legeremántica, él no. Nott sólo puede controlar la mente a su gusto reproduciendo imágenes falsas, pero no todo el tiempo. De lo contrario sería un caos estar con él. _

- ¿Pero estuve con él o no?- quiso saber Harry.

_- Tal vez, lo más probable es que sí. Te recomiendo que no te dejes llevar por sus comentarios con doble sentido, suelen despistar. Ejercen una especie de hipnosis a la mente._- Harry se limitó a asentir. Lo tomaría en cuenta.-_ Theodore sólo puede jugar cuando su "victima" cuando está en un estado inconsciente o no del todo despierto. En transe, o simplemente distraído. ¿En qué pensabas cuando te cruzaste con él? _

- En... - un momento¿qué iba a decirle? Harry se alarmó, y sintió de pronto sus mejillas arder. Recordaba cómo en aquellos momentos el había estado conjeturando la razón por la cual él y Malfoy le hacían caso a Zabini, pero más precisamente¿por qué Malfoy le hacía caso a Zabini?

_- Potter no vuelvas a tildarte..._- comenzó a decir Malfoy, pero fue interrumpido por un golpeteo suave en la puerta.

Un simple "toc, toc" que pedía permiso para entrar, aunque de todos modos el causante no se hizo esperar. Blaise Zabini se asomó por la puerta, mientras los miraba atento. Sonrió al verlos, al parecer, en son de paz por algunos momentos.

- Ya es hora de la cena.- anunció el moreno, al ver que los otros dos le prestaban atención cuando voltearon a verlo, desde sus respectivos lugares: Harry parado frente a su nueva cama y Draco sentado al borde de la suya.- Potter, decidimos que podrás ir a la mesa de Gryffindor por hoy,...- Harry sonrió a medias, le quedaban entonces unas dos horas antes de separarse por completo de sus amigos Gryffindors. Era un alivio saberlo. - ...pero dormirás aquí.- terminó de decir Blaise con una sonrisa triunfante al ver el cambio de expresión del de ojos verdes.

Harry bufó otra vez. _Allí vamos de nuevo_, se dijo a sí mismo. Aún le faltaba mucho por recorrer.


	5. Serpientes Molestas

**Summary:** Tras una poción mal hecha, Draco se ve imposibilitado de hablar en otro idioma que no sea _pársel. _Ahora, para lograr comprenderlo, Blaise no encuentra mejor solución que acudir con el único mago en todo Hogwart que sabe hablar con las serpientes, pero él... estará dispuesto a ayudarlo?

DISCLAMER: De la mayoría de los personajes que aparecen en ésta historia, su autoría corresponde a la señora J. y simplemente los pido prestados para justificar mis horas de ocio. Advierto que no obtengo fines de lucro por su publicación y mi intención no es ofender a nadie al decir…

ADVERTENCIA: ÉSTA HISTORIA CONTIENE MATERIAL YAOI/SHONEN-AI, lo que significa que narra acerca de relaciones homosexuales, es decir, chico-chico. Por tanto, habiendo especificado con anterioridad, me siento en todo derecho de reportar cualquier tipo de agresión en contra de mi tanto como autora como persona, y muchísimo menos de mis historias o mis lectores, quienes a mi punto de vista, se ven protegidos por mi advertencia en si.

En pocas palabras, si no estás conforme y la idea no te cae, entonces pega la vuelta, como dijo Pimpinela, y continúa con tu ciclo de vida.

Sin más que decir, muchas gracias.

Atte.,

Marcia

* * *

**CAPÍTULO CON POSIBLES FUTURAS MODIFICACIONES**

* * *

**Siseos y Enredos**

**Capítulo 5: "La Selección"**

Blaise Zabini los guió escaleras abajo, y de allí al Gran Comedor. Afortunadamente, el chico de piel morena iba entre ambos rivales, para evitar cualquier disputa.

No se veían demasiados estudiantes en los pasillos, probablemente porque la hora de la cena ya habría empezado hacía ya varios minutos antes, pero Harry no se preocupó por ello, al contrario, estaba tranquilo de no ver a la masa de alumnos cuchicheando a sus espaldas sólo por ir junto a dos Slytherins. En especial por cierto rubio. Entonces recordó las advertencias que Malfoy le había hecho acerca de aquel misterioso Slytherin, Theodore Nott. El rubio se mostraba preocupado, o al menos eso le pareció a Harry. De todos modos, no podía hacerse demasiadas ilusiones, siendo Malfoy como era, probablemente sólo lo hubiera dicho como un pensamiento en voz alta, procurando cuidarse el mismo de las jugarretas de su compañero de Casa.

El Gryffindor miró a sus acompañantes de reojo, algo inseguro, y cual fue su sorpresa al ver el semblante enfadado de Malfoy. Al parecer el rubio no estaba de buenas¿por qué será?, fue la primera pregunta que se le vino a la mente¿o por quién? Harry sacudió la cabeza, debía alejar esos estúpidos pensamientos de su mente¿qué diablos le importaba a él en quién demonios pensaba Draco Malfoy? Nada, absolutamente nada.

- Potter. ¡Potter!- Harry salió de sus cavilaciones, ese era Blaise, que al parecer hacía rato lo estaba llamando.

- ¿Uh¿Qué? Lo siento, no te oí.- se disculpó, desorientado. El moreno lo miró unos instantes más antes de sacudir la cabeza diciendo que no tenía de qué disculparse. Malfoy también lo miraba, expectante, y de brazos cruzados, esperando algo, aparentemente. Harry se sintió estúpido bajo esa fría mirada, pero se dispuso a escuchar a Blaise de todos modos.

- Te decía que vayas tú primero, nosotros esperaremos unos minutos y después entraremos también.- indicó el Slytherin.

- ¡Oh, bien! Si, está bien.-asintió Harry torpemente, pero no atinó a moverse de lugar.

-_ ¿Qué estás esperando, Potter¿Una invitación?_- siseó Malfoy, pero Blaise no pudo acotar nada, porque no podía entenderlo.

- Claro que no.- se disgustó Harry y se apresuró a pasar por la entrada al Gran Comedor.

La primera impresión que le dio el lugar fue de agobio, parecía que se estuviese celebrando un festival. Los alumnos de todas las edades se repartían en las mesas, algunos deambulaban de un lado a otro, charlando con amigos, se oía un barullo enorme, y Harry no pudo evitar pararse allí mismo simplemente a observar.

De repente se sintió reacio a dar un paso más, aquella multitud de gente le era demasiado extraña. Las últimas horas se había familiarizado con el ambiente lúgubre de las mazmorras, que eran frías comparadas con esto. Se respiraba una atmósfera raramente familiar, que a Harry le estaba costando asimilar. Definitivamente había pasado con aquellos dos Slytherins más tiempo del que hubiera querido, eso le estaba afectando a su escasa personalidad social.

Sino hubiera sido porque Neville Longbottom acababa de descubrirlo allí parado como estatua en la entrada, y si no le hubiera hecho señas de que se le acercara, que delataran a sus compañeros de su presencia, Harry se hubiera ido corriendo de allí en ese mismo instante.

Demasiado tarde, se dijo a sí mismo. Ron acababa de voltear a verlo y de señalarlo muy "disimuladamente" con su dedo índice. Al instante siguiente, Hermione y la mitad de los Gryffindors voltearon a verlo también.

Harry gimió, sus ganas de pasar desapercibido se fueron por el drenaje. Ronald y su delicadeza y poco tacto frente a las distintas situaciones. Nunca cambiaría. Así, abatido y sintiéndose diminuto, a pesar de su ya admirable estatura, el moreno avanzó hacia sus amigos.

- ¡Compañero¿Dónde habías estado? Te buscamos por todas partes.- saludó el pelirrojo.

- ¡Harry¿Dónde has estado¡Te buscamos por todas partes!- "Ya lo dije yo", reprochó Ron desde el costado.- Creímos que te habría pasado algo malo. Le dijimos a McGonagall que no te encontrábamos por ningún lado.- esa era Hermione, siempre con su tono reprobatorio, e ignorando olímpicamente al pelirrojo. Harry comenzó a pensar que hubiera sido mejor haberse quedado a cenar con los Slytherins.

- Lo sé.- dijo, pero se arrepintió luego.

- ¿Lo sabes?- inquirió Hermione visiblemente indignada.- Pues entonces ¿por qué no nos buscaste?

- Hermione, Ron acaba de decírmelo.-suspiró Harry.

- ¡Oh! Bueno...- se apenó ella

- Lo que sea... ¿quieres puré de patatas, Harry?- aplastó Ron con brusquedad la vergüenza de su amiga, mientras le alcanzaba a su amigo una fuente humeante.- ¿O prefieres pastel de calabaza?- continuó hablando despreocupado. Harry se alegró de tenerlo cerca, y le señaló el puré con una sonrisa en su rostro. Hermione, quien se ubicaba frente a ellos en la mesa, lanzó una mirada reprobatoria al pelirrojo, pero éste no lo notó.

- ¡Miren! Serpientes a la vista.- señaló Seamus, que estaba a la derecha de Hermione. Todos dirigieron sus miradas a la entrada del Gran Comedor, y Harry observó la expresión vacía de Malfoy al entrar junto a Blaise, quien parecía más entusiasmado en ir a comer, puesto que saludó sin preocupación a Pansy Parkinson, que agitaba su mano amistosamente desde la mesa de Slytherin.

- ¿Dónde se habrían metido?- preguntó Dean con un tono misterioso en la voz, al tiempo que seguía el trayecto de ambos jóvenes hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Harry extrañado.

- ¿No te diste cuenta? Habían desaparecido. Hacía algunas horas que escuché a unos Slytherin decir que los estaban buscando. Al parecer algo les había pasado.

- Malfoy no tenía muy buena cara, probablemente le haya pasado algo a él.- acotó Ginny, que estaba al otro lado de Hermione.

- No creo, Zabini parecía estar radiante.- dijo Seamus.

- Ginny tiene razón. Oí decir a un grupo de chicas de Slytherin que al parecer Malfoy tiene un gran problema. No llegué a oír ¿qué?, pero no parecía ser algo muy agradable por sus caras.- aseguró Neville. Harry los escuchaba atento, y no podía más que sorprenderse. Al parecer, los Slytherins no eran personas muy discretas.

- Ojalá haya quedado mudo, sería un buen regalo de su parte no volver a escuchar sus comentarios estúpidos.- dijo Ron.- Apuesto a que le robaron algo, sería fantástico. Malfoy acosado en su propia Casa¿pueden creerlo?- fantaseó con enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Seamus, Dean y Ginny se carcajearon ante la idea. Neville solo sonrió tímidamente. Harry no pudo más que mirarlos, extrañado frente a los comentarios despectivos que sus propios compañeros de Casa hacían sobre el Slytherin.

- Sería genial que alguien lo acosara de vez en cuando, probablemente ya no fastidiaría tanto a la gente.- agregó Seamus.

- Yo daría cualquier cosa por tener un duelo. Le daría una buena lección a esa maldita serpiente aristocrática. Un poco de mi hechizo Moco-murciélago no le haría mal.- dijo Ginny.

- O un Tallantalegra, ese si me gustaría hacérselo.- se aventuró a decir Neville, cansado de los constantes acosos hacia su persona por parte de Malfoy. Harry se compadeció de él.

- Probablemente le vendría bien, al menos así aprendería a bailar como se debe.- terminó por decir Seamus, a lo que todos soltaron carcajadas de júbilo, cada uno imaginándose a su manera al rubio con el hechizo de las piernas locas. El moreno de ojos verdes intentó reírse un poco, pero aquello no le estaba gustando... para nada.

- O peor, que su padre haya muerto y su madre esté en la cárcel. Pobre Draquito¿se lo imaginan? Quedaría totalmente indefenso.- se burló Dean. Entonces todos callaron, y se giraron a verlo. Luego de unos momentos de silencio entre el grupito, con el barrullo del resto de los alumnos de fondo, Ginny quiso decir algo:

- Dean, eso fue...- pero no sabía como describirlo.

- Espantoso.- calificó Hermione, con el horror reflejado en su rostro. Los demás simplemente asintieron, y el rostro de Dean se tornó rojizo. Estaba avergonzado.

- Despreciable.- agregó Harry antes siquiera de darse cuenta. Para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, los demás ya lo miraban con expresiones de sorpresa. Hermione frunció el ceño, pensativa.

- ¿Qué es despreciable, Potter? Imagino que no estarás hablando de mí¿cierto?- un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Harry. Esa voz.

- No,... Zabini.- contestó él, antes de girarse a ver. Efectivamente, allí estaban. Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott y… Draco Malfoy. Todos enmudecieron de repente, en especial Dean. Pero pasados unos segundos, Ronald se puso a la defensiva.

- ¿Qué quieres¿Qué hacen aquí?- el pelirrojo se alzó en toda su estatura antes de darles siquiera tiempo a responder. Pasó sus piernas por encima del banco, y se colocó frente a Blaise, con la mirada desafiante, quedando ambos a la misma altura. Inmediatamente, Seamus, Dean, incluso Neville también se pusieron de pie.

- Tranquilo, león.- dijo Blaise alzando las manos, a la defensiva también.- No vengo a molestarlos.

- Mentiras. Ustedes siempre vienen a molestar.- aseguró Seamus.

- Ya, está bien. Queremos...

- Chicos, tranquilícense. Ron, siéntate.- Harry acababa de pararse también.- Ron.- Pero en ese momento, Dumbledore decidió ser tan oportuno como siempre.

Harry vio cómo el anciano se enderezaba en su asiento mientras pedía la atención de todos en el Gran Comedor, dispuesto a hablar. Aún así, antes de que lograra pronunciar palabra, un chirrido de las grandes puertas, hizo que todas las miradas y alumnos, voltearan a ver justo a tiempo como emergía de los pasillos la profesora de Transformaciones, acompañada de un taburete encantado que levitaba a sus espaldas, mientras ella caminaba orgullosa con un sombrero raído entre las manos.

- ¿Qué sucede, Harry?- oyó el moreno la voz susurrante de su amigo. "Ya es hora", oyó que Nott decía, pero Harry ya no escuchaba, estaba como paralizado en su lugar, viendo como McGonagall desenrollaba un pequeño trozo de pergamino amarillo y nombraba a un alumno en particular. Harry se desesperó, no iban a hacerlo ¿cierto? No ahí, no ahora.

- Nada malo, Ron. Siéntate. Hermione, dile que se siente.- tartamudeó el moreno.

- "Dile que se siente."- entonó Parkinson imitando a Harry.- No es su madre, Potter. ¿O acaso es su novia para decirle lo que tiene que hacer?- Hermione y Ron la fulminaron con la mirada. Ella sonrió satisfecha.

- Ya basta, Pansy. No venimos a pelear.- la frenó Blaise, alzando una mano, aún sin apartar la mirada de los ojos azules de Ron.

En ese momento, Dumbledore pidió silencio, acallando los repentinos murmullos que la aparición del Sombrero Seleccionador había arrancado de la multitud de alumnos.

- ¿Qué diablos esperan¡Muévanse sino tienen otra cosa que hacer aquí!- los apuró Ginny.

- ¡Ginny!- chilló Harry, nervioso, viéndola reprobatoriamente. Todos lo miraron extrañados.

_- Potter...-_ Harry volteó, enfrentándose con aquellos ojos grises que repentinamente le parecían más fríos de lo normal, y se sintió indefenso de repente.- _… aún no les dijiste._- todos los presentes se estremecieron. Pero no Harry, aquello le había sonado a reproche.

_- No._- respondió Harry apenado.-_ Aún no. Pero iba a hacerlo... _- la expresión de Malfoy parecía de abatimiento, y Harry se sintió estúpido, como si tuviera un cartel en la frente que declarara sin más preámbulos "Traidor"._- yo no… pude…_- terminó diciendo, pero parecía que Malfoy ya no lo escuchaba, mientras la multitud rugía repentinamente indignada y cuchicheaba de fondo. Algo había pasado, pero Harry seguía hundido en esos ojos… sus ojos…

- ¡Harry!- Hermione lo llamaba, él volteó a verla, aturdido.

- Potter, te llaman.- declaró Nott, con una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro. Y Harry siguió las miradas de todo hasta volver a ver a McGonagall que sostenía impaciente el Sombrero en alto.

No necesitó explicaciones para avanzar hacia el centro, aunque no estaba en sus cabales, permanecía mareado y veía todo borroso repentinamente, distante. Se sentó en el taburete, indeciso.

Pero aquel aturdimiento se le pasó más que enseguida, cuando oyó una voz sobre su cabeza que le decía "Volviste" y antes de que Harry pudiera responder, siquiera entender lo que oía, una voz fuerte y clara clamó: "¡SLYTHERIN!".

De pronto todo se aclaró para Harry, alzó la vista y descubrió la mirada de Nott sobre sí, abochornado, la bajó y vio a tiempo como por arte de magia su uniforme completo de Gryffindor, dorado y escarlata, cambiaba a verde y plata, con el escudo de Slytherin en el pecho.

_Harry sorprendido, buscó la mirada de Ron y Hermione, pero no lo miraban a él. No aún. Ron abrazaba a Hermione, quien lloraba desconsoladamente en el hombro del pelirrojo. Harry podía ver que Seamus y Dean sacaban sus varitas, dispuestos a hechizarlo. Ginny lo miraba con furia contenida, mientras insultaba al aire y salía corriendo del Gran Comedor atropellando a Pansy y a Blaise en el proceso. Y de pronto, ahí estaba, Malfoy sonriéndole a él. ¿Era acaso alguna especie de broma¿Un sueño quizá? _

_- Lo has hecho bien, Harry.- dijo Draco cuando se reunió con ellos. Podía escuchar los abucheos incesantes e indignados del resto de los alumnos, era evidente que no lo aceptarían así, pero… él estaba ahí, consigo ¿cierto?- Yo estoy contigo, Harry. Harry… - el moreno lo miró a los ojos, el rubio parecía querer llorar, parecía ¿emocionado?- Sabía que algún día recapacitarías, sabía que volverías por mí, y estrecharías mi mano. Yo… muy en el fondo lo sabía.- Harry lo miró, extrañado. ¿Eso era posible¿Qué le estaba pasando a Malfoy? Se… Malfoy se le estaba acercando… demasiado.- Harry… yo… yo te…_

Harry parpadeó, confuso. ¿Qué sucedió?

- …_te voy a patear el trasero sino reaccionas ahora, estúpido Gryffindor. ¡Potter¿me has oído¡Idiota, despierta!_- Harry lo miró aturdido. Malfoy lo estaba tironeando del cuello de la túnica, y empezaba a zarandearlo sin mucha delicadeza, dejándole ver esos repentinamente enfurecidos ojos grises a unos pocos centímetros de su rostro.

- ¡Malfoy¡Ya suéltalo¡Juro que voy a hechizarte si no lo haces!- Harry giró a verlo, Ronald intentaba despearle a Malfoy de encima a manotazos, pero Seamus y Dean lo retenían por los brazos, mientras que Ginny y Hermione luchaban porque Malfoy le soltara también.

- ¡Ya basta, Ron¡Tranquilízate¡Zabini has algo¡Van a matar a Malfoy¡Harry por favor reacciona!- Hermione estaba conmocionada por las recientes noticias, pero que Harry acabara de ser seleccionado para Slytherin no cambiaba nada entre ellos, seguirían siendo amigos, y eso ella lo sabía.

- No puedo hacer nada si no le entiendo, solo Potter puede hacerlo, si él no reacciona…- empezó diciendo Blaise. Pansy se reía entre dientes detrás de él. Y fue cuando Harry lo descubrió, allí detrás de sus compañeros de casa, levemente escondido.

- ¡Tú!- dijo Harry, mientras hacia que Malfoy lo soltara.- ¡Déjame en paz!

_- ¿Pero qué…¿Qué haces Potter?_

- ¡Dile que me deje en paz¡Díselo¡Está haciéndolo de nuevo¡Juega con mi mente como si… como si… ¡olvídalo¡Solo quítamelo de encima!- Harry le indicó a Malfoy, quien miró a Nott con el ceño fruncido y la furia empezando a aparecer nuevamente en sus sorprendidas facciones.

_-Bien, ya me cansaste. Vámonos, Nott. Tenemos que hablar_.- soltó enfurruñado Draco. Dio unos cuantos pasos arrastrando a Theodore, pero se detuvo de repente.- _Potter, será mejor que te apures… no puedo hablar sin ti._- el rubio frunció el ceño al pensar en lo estúpido que sonaba aquello, pero al parecer Potter estaba muy ocupado mirándose el uniforme para notarlo.-_ ¡Potter!_

- ¿Uh? Si, lo siento.- dijo Harry levantando la cabeza.- Ve tú, yo…- Harry miró a Hermione que encabezaba el grupo de los Gryfindors, todos aturdidos por la situación.- Ya voy.- Malfoy lo miró primero a él, y luego a Hermione, y se fue maldiciendo por lo bajo. Después de todo nadie le entendería.

_- Pues hazlo pronto. Tenemos que irnos._- Malfoy tomó a Blaise de la túnica y tiró de él, les hizo una seña con la cabeza a Parkinson y a los demás, y ellos asintieron. Comenzaron a andar hacia la salida como si nada, la mayoría de los Slytherins con triunfantes sonrisas en sus rostros.

- ¿Qué fue eso, Harry?- preguntó Ron, incrédulo.- Malfoy...

- Habló parsel...- dijo Hermione, ceñuda.

- Si, lo hizo.- dijo Harry sin poder mirarlos.- Pero no puedo explicarles ahora. Tengo que irme.

- ¿Adónde, Harry?- preguntó Seamus, todavía conmocionado. Harry los miró a todos, dedicándoles una mirada que parecía despedirlos a todos por un largo tiempo. Tal vez para siemrpe.

- A recoger mis cosas.- Harry salió corriendo de allí, antes de que alguien pudiera decir más nada o atinaran a detenerlo.

Hermione frunció el ceño al verlo salir del comedor, mientras los demás se miraban entre sí, confundidos. Había mucho que explicar, y todo por aquellas molestas serpientes.


	6. El Mundo de las Serpientes

**Summary:** Tras una poción mal hecha, Draco se ve imposibilitado de hablar en otro idioma que no sea _pársel. _Ahora, para lograr comprenderlo, Blaise no encuentra mejor solución que acudir con el único mago en todo Hogwart que sabe hablar con las serpientes, pero él... estará dispuesto a ayudarlo?

DISCLAMER: De la mayoría de los personajes que aparecen en ésta historia, su autoría corresponde a la señora J. y simplemente los pido prestados para justificar mis horas de ocio. Advierto que no obtengo fines de lucro por su publicación y mi intención no es ofender a nadie al decir…

ADVERTENCIA: ÉSTA HISTORIA CONTIENE MATERIAL YAOI/SHONEN-AI, lo que significa que narra acerca de relaciones homosexuales, es decir, chico-chico. Por tanto, habiendo especificado con anterioridad, me siento en todo derecho de reportar cualquier tipo de agresión en contra de mi tanto como autora como persona, y muchísimo menos de mis historias o mis lectores, quienes a mi punto de vista, se ven protegidos por mi advertencia en si.

En pocas palabras, si no estás conforme y la idea no te cae, entonces pega la vuelta, como dijo Pimpinela, y continúa con tu ciclo de vida.

Sin más que decir, muchas gracias.

Atte.,

Marcia

* * *

**CAPÍTULO CON POSIBLES FUTURAS MODIFICACIONES**

* * *

**Siseos y Enredos**

**Capítulo 6: "El Mundo de las Serpientes"**

Se apresuró a recoger su mochila que había caído al suelo, junto al banco que correspondía a la mesa de Gryffindor, y corrió con fuera del Gran Comedor con el poco valor que le quedaba ese día.

No sabía porqué razón, pero podía sentir sus piernas, en especial sus rodillas, temblar ligeramente por el esfuerzo que hacía al correr. Corrió hasta verlos a ellos al final del pasillo, y entonces se detuvo. Se recargó contra una pared, repentinamente sudoroso, a recuperar un poco del aire que sorprendentemente parecía haber retenido hasta poder salir de allí.

Sintió sus mejillas arder ligeramente, se sentía avergonzado. Abochornado, y un traidor. Tal vez debió quedarse allí, y explicarles a todos sus motivos, decirles que él no había tenido opción, probablemente le hubieran creído si hubiera dicho que Malfoy y sus amigotes lo habían amenazado para que aceptara el trato. Pero Harry sabía, muy en el fondo, que aunque sus propios amigos le hubieran creído, él no hubiera estado conforme consigo mismo.

Un nudo horroroso se ciñó a su garganta, tenía ganas de llorar, no quería que nadie se le acercara. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo¿Favores a unos Slytherins¿Ayudando a Draco Malfoy¿Qué dirían los demás¿Hermione¿Y Ron? Apostaba a que él nunca lo entendería, y lo tacharía de traidor por ayudar al estúpido niño que siempre, desde que habían puesto un pie en Hogwarts, los había fastidiado.

Casi podía oírlo gritarle, defendiendo a Hermione frente a él, a su hermana Ginny, a Neville, ubicando él el lugar que Harry estaba dejando. Ahora Harry ya no podría defenderlos más de los ataques de los Slytherin, y sintió repulsión de si mismo. Los acababa de dejar indefensos.

Se vio a si mismo encabezando el grupo de las serpientes, hombro a hombro con Malfoy, escupiendo en el piso delante de los Weasley, y delante de Hermione, insultándolos como tantas veces había oído a Malfoy insultarlos a ellos. Y que ya ni siquiera Neville ni Luna se acercarían a él.

Después de lo que había dicho Dean, Harry tenía bien en claro que él y Seamos odiaban profundamente a Malfoy, y todo lo relacionado con él. ¿Pasaría Harry a formar parte de su lista de cosas odiadas¿O acaso todos lo comprenderían y le brindarían su apoyo moral?

¿Comprenderían todos, incluso los profesores, que él hacía esto por razones de fuerza mayor¿Comprenderían por qué él lo hacía?

Entonces la realidad golpeó a Harry como con una bofetada, que idiota había sido. ¿Acaso él mismo sabía por qué los ayudaba¿Por qué hacía todo aquello? En verdad no tenía idea. Y ante la duda, solo pudo compadecerse de sí mismo. ¿Cómo debería actuar ahora¿Como Gryffindor infiltrado, o como un completo Slytherin?

Abrazó la mochila contra su propio pecho, estrujándola. ¿Cuántos minutos habrían pasado después de su numerito en el Gran Comedor? Alzó la vista hacia su derecha, para encontrarse con la imagen de los Slytherin todavía al final del pasillo. Ellos seguían allí, y pudo ver a Parkinson darse la vuelta, deteniéndose, retrocediendo unos pasos y haciéndole señas para que se acercara.

Y Harry se sintió enfermo al mirarla, bajó la vista, arrepentido por pensar así. Después de todo, los Slytherins aun no le habían hecho nada, y los Gryffindors no pudieron reprocharle nada tampoco.

¿De modo que las preocupaciones quedaban para mañana? Si, pensó Harry, olvídate de todo, y… empieza a aceptar lo que elegiste. Disfruta todo lo que puedas, vele el lado positivo.

Una mano se estiró hacia él, y sin dudarlo ya, Harry la tomó.

Harry entró a la Sala Común, arrastrado por una pelinegra igual que él.

Miró desconcertado el lugar. Estaba exactamente igual a como él lo recordaba después de su Segundo Año, cuando él y Ron entraron allí utilizando la Poción Multijugos.

_Ron…_

Sacudió la cabeza, acababa de prometerse no pensar en los Gryffindors hasta que fuera el momento de hacerlo.

Contempló extasiado la decoración uniformada de verde y plata que caracterizaba a su ahora nueva Casa, y alucinado, comenzó a avanzar hacia el interior de la Sala Común con pasos vacilantes.

Divisó con facilidad a la pelinegra que lo había llevado hasta allí, montada sobre el apoyabrazos de un enorme sillón negro, mientras charlaba con otros dos integrantes de la casa, una chica de cabellos castaños, cortos y demasiado rizados, recordándole a Hermione, y un chico de tez trigueña al igual que él, con cabellos castaños también. Reían espontáneamente, a la vez que un niño pequeño pero indudablemente audaz por sus rasgos arrogantes, se lanzaba al sillón también, tirándose desde detrás, hasta caer incómodamente sobre los negros cojines, golpeando con las piernas al chico castaño.

El chico castaño lo miro de mala manera aparentando enfado, y se lanzó contra el niño de al menos dos años menos que todos ellos, comenzándole a hacerle cosquillas en el estómago y el cuello, por lo que el niño se sacudía violentamente intentando zafarse del agarre del mayor.

Harry estuvo imagino que estaría a punto de ver una maldición salir volando de la varita del castaño cuando el niño lo había golpeado, pero al parecer allí había algo que Harry nunca creyó ver en todos ellos._ Confianza… _Si, eso era. Había confianza en el ambienta, se aspiraba cordialidad en cada segundo que se pasaba allí dentro.

Más allá, vio a dos chicas que cuchicheaban emocionadas sobre lo que parecía ser una revista de Corazón de Bruja, recordándoles vagamente a Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil cuando soltaban chismes por doquier.

Divisó junto a la ventana a un pequeño grupo de estudiantes que se reunieron en torno a una diminuta mesa, donde descansaba un tablero de ajedrez. Harry los miró en la distancia, y contempló asombrado como los Slytherin se turnaban para desafiarse en partidos de dos contra dos. Aquello le estaba gustando, no podía decir que aún las cosas no le parecieran extrañas, pero al parecer, los Slytherins se relacionaban completamente diferente que los Gryffindors.

Harry podía verlo a la distancia, ellos, los Gryffindors se preocupaban más pro sus propios asuntos y sus propios amigos, sus propios mundos. Pero los Slytherins… no había comparación. Se los veía muy felices, a gusto, cooperadores y extremadamente tranquilos. En verdad eran una gran familia, todos compartían sus cosas, no parecían haber disputas de ningún tipo a la vista, y los últimos años se relacionaban sin inconvenientes con los más pequeños.

Aquello dejó desconcertado a Harry¿por qué ellos no podían hacer lo mismo? Harry solía recordar que los mocosos de los leones nunca se metían con los más grandes. Ron se había encargado de ello. La diferencia que había entre cursos, era abismal. Pero los Slytherins… parecían conocerse tan bien. Y eso que aún no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ellos, pero estaba seguro que si lo hiciera no descubriría nada nuevo, confirmaría sus sospechas.

Entonces vio a Zabini bajar las escaleras, y a Parkinson acercándose a él, seguramente ansiosa por noticias, los vio intercambiar información y a Blaise sacudir la cabeza algo cansado. Y se percató que él seguía allí en la entrada, parado con una cara que seguramente un escreguto de cola explosiva no envidiaría y pareciendo imitar a un candelabro oriundo de las mazmorras de Snape.

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, despejando esos pensamientos estúpidos que comenzaban a volverse fastidiosos y muy habituales en él, y se dirigió rumbo a aquellos dos, para estar al tanto de qué pasaba.

Justo cuando se les acercaba, Blaise, que estaba apoyado en la barandilla de las escaleras, manteniendo la altura con Pansy que estaba parada en el primer escalón, giró la cabeza hacia él.

- ¡Potter! Allí estás.

- Si.- contestó Harry torpemente sin saber qué decir exactamente.

- Será mejor que subas. Draco no para de gritarle a Theo y ambos no pudimos entenderle nada. Están en su habitación, donde dormirás¿recuerdas dónde queda?- Harry asintió con la cabeza y los rodeó para subir las escaleras. No se le pasó el hecho de que el moreno hablara de su compañero de casa con un precario diminutivo de su nombre de pila, lo que lo hizo fruncir el ceño levemente mientras pisaba los peldaños que lo conducían a su nueva habitación.

Blaise y Pansy no se movieron de sus lugares y lo vieron perderse escaleras arriba, tras hacerlo, se dirigieron una mirada preocupada, esperando estar haciendo lo correcto.

- ¿Crees que Draco le permitirá a Potter traducirle a Nott?- preguntó intrigada Pansy volviendo sus ojos a su amigo moreno.

- ¿Y por qué no?- respondió Blaise con otra pregunta, encogiéndose de hombros. Terminó de bajar las escaleras, rodeando a la pelinegra y se dirigió al sillón más grande de la sala donde unos chicos seguían jugando a las cosquillas. Se sentó con elegancia innecesaria, y observó a Pansy acercársele con el ceño fruncido aún.

- No lo sé, Blaise, probablemente para Draco sea una especie de invasión por parte del león, sabes que con esto del pársel empieza a volverse un poco más susceptible que de costumbre.

- Ajá.- dijo el otro con aire ausente.- Pero allá ellos, nosotros no podemos entrometernos demasiado, de lo contrario lo perderemos también a él. A Potter no le afectará tanto, está acostumbrado a sus maltratos.

- Lo sé, pero aún así sigo creyendo que las cosas pueden ir de mal en peor si no las controlamos.- advirtió la pelinegra, recargándose en una mesa frente al sillón, tomando un pergamino cualquiera que había allí, entre los diversos libros. Blaise gruñó en desaprobación.

- Draco sabrá manejarlo, no dejará que Potter se meta en lo que no le incumbe, ambos lo sabemos a eso, Pansy. ¿Qué te preocupa?

- Nott por ejemplo.- sugirió ella algo contrariada.

- Si, ya entendí. Pero yo no voy a meterme demasiado, si Nott no logra dejar sus juegos, pues allá él. No voy a perder mi amistad con Draco sólo porque a ese mocoso se le ocurre jugar un poco.

- No es eso, sabes que él siempre suele tener una intención para todo. Debe haber algún motivo en particular para que esté molestando a Potter. Probablemente quiera decirnos algo, como… no sé, que Potter es susceptible igual que Draco y que tengamos cuidado con él.- se impacientó la chica.

- Estás justificándolo otra vez, Pansy. Ya hablamos de eso en la cena, Nott tiene ese fastidioso comportamiento casi todo el tiempo. Y ya se lo hemos dicho en un montón de ocasiones, si realmente quiere decirnos algo, que venga y lo haga. Su don nos molesta a todos, realmente estoy empezando a cansarme de él. Es un buen tipo, pero es demasiado pesado en ocasiones.

- Tú dices eso porque no quieres que Theo juegue con Draco también, no puedes protegerlo todo el tiempo, Blaise. ¡Draco ya no es un niño! Hemos hablado de esto un montón de veces, deja de ser tan posesivo con él. Además, él y tú… Blaise él…

- No, no te atrevas a decirlo. Estoy bien sin tus comentarios contra mi psicología, déjalo así ¿quieres?

- Pero Blaise…

- No, Parkinson. Olvídalo.- Pansy notó con pesar el cambio de trato al hablarse con sus respectivos apellidos, ella pensaba que ya habían pasado esa fase hacía tiempo, pero veía que aún no podría llegar a Blaise con facilidad, al menos no de la forma en que lo hacía, cuando criticaba la amistad que había entre el moreno y el rubio.- Nott es un imbécil en muchas ocasiones, y tú tampoco puedes negarlo, así que deja de protegerlo, es inevitable que Malfoy se enfade con él. Y con Potter.- añadió irritado.

- Bien, pero no te la vayas a agarrar con Potter. Fuiste tú quien lo trajo aquí, y si las cosas cambian, y Nott en verdad tuvo algún motivo para hacer lo que está haciendo, serás tú el que se disculpe cuando tus otros yo no puedan soportarlo.

- Pansy…- advirtió el moreno alzando un dedo amenazante hacia ella. Pero la chica no se inmutó, se cruzó de brazos y alzó el mentón altivamente, a la defensiva.

Así los encontró Crabbe cuando se les acercó antes de preguntar si alguno tenía una reserva de grajeas de todos los sabores. Ellos negaron con la cabeza, pero se siguieron desafiando con la mirada, sin volver a cruzar palabra alguna.

Harry alcanzó el pomo de la puerta, y lo giró lentitud a la par que podía escuchar retumbar en la habitación los "dulces insultos" pertenecientes a Malfoy y que sabía, iban dirigidos a Nott. Aunque por supuesto, lo lógico era que el "chico rareza", como empezaría a llamarlo Harry mentalmente, no entendería ninguna palabra en absoluto.

- Además, no veo razón aún para que sigas molestando. ¡Debería hablar con Snape! Realmente te estás volviendo demasiado fastidioso, Theo!- alcanzó a escuchar Harry muy a su pesar. Tampoco se le pasó el diminutivo en el nombre de Nott. ¿¿Es que acaso todos estaban tan encariñados con aquel crío?? No podía creerlo, hasta Malfoy tenía la molesta costumbre de llamarlo "Theo", como si se tratara de un maldito peluche de felpa.

El ex Gryffindor entró en la habitación con todos esos pensamientos malos, y no pudo evitar lanzarles a ambos chicos del interior de la habitación, una mirada de resentimiento. Claro que ninguno de los dos estaba demasiado atento de la puerta principal, de modo que no le dieron demasiada importancia a su llegada, lo que irritó más a Harry.

- Veo que se están llevando muy bien.- masculló Harry todavía fastidiado al sentarse frente a Nott en la que ahora sería su propia cama, mientras Malfoy paseaba de un lado a otro.

_- Cierra la boca, Potter. En primer lugar¿quién te dijo que vinieras a molestar¿No te fue suficiente con montar un escándalo en el Gran Comedor¿Acaso necesitas también meterte en mis asuntos para completar tu estatus de idiota?_- ironizó Draco.

- Cierra tú la boca, Malfoy. Para tu información, fue Zabini quien me envió, y en segundo lugar, no es mi culpa que tengan "rarezas incontrolables" en su Casa. Se suponía que nadie iba a molestarme mientras estuviera aquí.- Harry se paró en seco para enfrentarlo.

_- Bien, pues¿sabes qué? En eso no tendrás mucha suerte, Cara-rajada, porque el idiota que está sentado frente a ti, puede más que todos nosotros juntos. Y es la única "rareza incontrolable" que podrá meterse en tus bolsillos y saldrá impune, porque Snape no está muy reocupado por ello ahora. Por si no lo habías notado, está buscando un antídoto para...- _Draco se cayó, no quería recalcar que aquella pesadilla había empezado por un simple error suyo al preparar una poción.

-Harry aprovechó la ocasión para desquitárselas con él.

- Vamos, dilo. Apuesto a que no puedes, fuiste tú en primer lugar el infeliz inepto que no pudo controlar una poción¿cierto¿Qué estabas haciendo, eh¿Pensar en tu novia¿O debo decir novio?- Harry se horrorizó de lo que acababa de decir. Había sido algo improvisado¿de dónde había salido¿Y por qué repentinamente se sentía tentado a oír una respuesta? Parpadeó confundido y ante la mirada atónita de los Slytherins, (aunque Harry debía admitir que no le importaba Nott sin lo que fuera a decir Malfoy), continuó despotricando con una fuerza y un valor que no había experimentado antes. Al menos no que recordara.- Además, no pudiste conformarte con arruinarme la vida sino que debías destruir nuestras pociones¿verdad? Porque oh casualidad, Hermione dice que sólo se rompieron las que hicimos los de Gryffindor¿y los de Slytherin, qué?

- ¿De qué demonios…¿Cómo puedes…?- Malfoy no sabía qué decir, estaba perplejo.- ¡¡Tu ya no estás en Gryffindor, Potter!!- aulló Draco, desconcertado.

Y aunque en otras circunstancias Harry se hubiera reído de él por acabar de llegar a un triunfo en insultos y humillaciones, no podía decir lo mismo de ahora. Malfoy había dado en el clavo, aunque no se lo haría notar.

Definitivamente, Harry quería enterrar la cabeza entre el colchón y la almohada, y olvidar todo lo que acababa de decir en ese preciso instante. Afortunadamente para él, el idiota de Nott, es decir, el otro habitante de la sala, intervino a su favor, cambiando de tema y calmando los humos.

- Esperen un poco, ambos. Ya cállense¿quieren?- los separó empujándolos un poco a ambos, aunque ambos, se zafaron del agarre del Slytherin problemático con aparente enfado.- Veamos. No sé por qué Potter sigue insultándonos a todos, pero no creo que sea una buena forma de empezar.- arremetió el castaño.- Malfoy, siéntate aquí¿quieres?- Nott arrastró a un rubio enfurecido hacia el lugar que él acababa de ocupar, y se paró entre ambos, en el medio de las camas, listo para sujetarlos si querían lanzarse uno contra otro y empezar a pelear con los puños.

Potter y Malfoy no podían despegarse los ojos de encima, el odio empezaba a hacer mella en ellos y los estaba separando más de lo poco que podrían haberse llevado "bien" o relativamente "normal" hasta el momento.

- Ahora, Malfoy, tú querías regañarme a mí, no a Potter, y tú Harry, creí que eras más sensato. Acabas de pisar una línea límite que, si sigues con ésta actitud agresiva, pasarás con mucha facilidad, y eso no le conviene a nadie. En fin, lo único que necesitamos aquí, es que tú hostilidad, Draco, sea dejada de lado, y tú, Harry¿puedo llamarte así verdad?, te limites a traducir lo que Draco tenga para decir.

_- No necesito que nadie traduzca lo que digo._- masculló Malfoy levemente fastidiado aún, sin apartar la mirada de repentino odio de su contrincante.

- ¿Bromeas cierto?- reprochó Harry, incrédulo.- Me hiciste dejar mi Casa y mis amigos para esto, Malfoy.- escupió como pudo el apellido, como si pronunciarlo le quemara la lengua, a lo que Draco pareció más enojado si cabía.

_- Ya te lo he dicho, no tenías que subir. _

- Zabini me mandó.- se justificó Harry.

_- Dile entonces que no eras necesario aquí._- Malfoy se levantó de su lugar, y se dirigió hacia la fingida ventana con movimientos mecánicos y cansinos, ignorando a Nott al pasar por su lado.

- Pude haber terminado mi cena, idiota, pude haberme quedado allí abajo con Hermione y Ron, pude haberles explicado todo si…

_- No me interesa, Potter. Has lo que quieras, pero salte de aquí.- dijo el rubio, su voz amortiguada por sus propias manos que frotaban su rostro con cansancio. _

- No me iré.- desafió nuevamente alzándose en toda su estatura.

Pero Theodore ya había visto suficiente, Malfoy no estaba dispuesto a seguir oyendo a nadie sin poder explotar después. Entonces, inseguro, tomó a Harry por los hombros evitando que se lanzase contra el rubio, y negó con la cabeza.

Harry tomó eso como que ya lo habían echado y no había nada más que él pudiera hacer allí. De modo que, soltándose de su agarre e ignorando olímpicamente a Nott, miró una vez más a su Némesis con odio y salió de la habitación con un portazo, dejando tras de sí un incómodo silencio.

Nott se sentó con nerviosismo en la cama de Draco, como había hecho antes. Aquel Potter en verdad era una bomba explosiva cuando se lo proponía, y él que nunca les había creído a sus compañeros. Y lo peor de todo es que… todo lo que había dicho el moreno… era su culpa.

Pero antes de que Theodore siguiera martirizándose a sí mismo con sus propios pensamientos, un pequeño trozo de pergamino levitó hacia el frente de sus ojos, y con dedos temblorosos lo tomó entre sus manos.

Antes de oír cerrarse la puerta del baño tras la altiva silueta de Malfoy, Theo leyó la nota, reconociendo la pulcra caligrafía de su amigo rubio.

"_Deja de meterte en problemas."_

Harry bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, con la furia haciéndole hervir las venas, la sangre fluyéndole de pies a cabeza. Necesitaba dejar de pensar en ese maldito bastardo que no paraba de hacerlo enojar. Tenía muchas ganas de seguir gritando, pero debía contenerse, debía…

Pansy le hizo señas para que se les acercase, ella y los demás Slytherins de séptimo año estaban charlando sobre Quidditch, así que Harry no tuvo inconvenientes para integrarse al grupo. La pelinegra había resultado no ser tan pesada como él la imaginaba, o al menos por la impresión que ella siempre les daba a él y sus propios amigos. Ron opinaba que era la marioneta de Malfoy, aunque Harry todavía no podía definir bien ese punto, estaba seguro que la chica podía ser agradable cuando se lo proponía.

Ella comenzó a presentarle a algunos chicos más de 7mo año que él solo conocía de vista y lo primero que Harry agradeció silenciosamente, era que ninguno parecía disconforme con su presencia, además, por el trato y cómo lo integraban a las bromas sin burlarse de él, parecían conocerse de toda la vida.

Tras algunos cuantos minutos, pudo ver a Zabini salir de su campo de vista, pero al resto no pareció importarle, por lo que a él tampoco. Comenzaron a hablar de los horarios de las clases y Daphne Greengrass le aseguró que ya había hablado con la profesora McGonagall para que le entregaran a él su nuevo horario como integrante de la Casa Slytherin. Al parecer ahora asistiría a clases con ellos también, de modo que debía empezar a adecuarse a tratar con ellos todo el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Le sorprendió el gesto de la chica hacia él, pero sin duda no tenía inconvenientes contra él, a pesar de tratarse de un ex Slytherin. Unos cuantos pequeños de años menores se acercaron a saludarlo aunque no se entretuvieron con él. Y un tal Derek Perkins le instó a desayunar con ellos al día siguiente. Harry asintió gustoso, aunque aquella cordialidad le era indiferente.

Nunca se había sentido así. Se preguntó si los Slytherins se comportaban igual con todos los nuevos estudiantes o sólo eran así con él por lo que era, por lo que representaba. Descartó esa idea cuando un avioncito de papel encantado le golpeó la cabeza y un niño de segundo año se lanzó hacia él por encima de su cabeza. Los demás lo sacaron de allí con grandes risotadas, y Pansy le acomodó los lentes a Harry que se había torcido un poco sobre el puente de su nariz.

- _No tiene que mostrarle tan bien nuestro mundo. No va a quedarse tanto tiempo._- masculló Draco desde el borde de las escaleras, oculto entre las sombras de las mazmorras, mientras observaba las escenas con aplomo.

- Apuesto a que no estás contento con eso¿cierto?- acotó Blaise, observando como el ex Gryffindor estrechaba nerviosamente la mano de un chico de 6to año que pertenecía al equipo de Quidditch de la casa de Slytherin.- Pero no te preocupes, Severus encontrará la forma de hacerte hablar… de nuevo.- contestó melancólico, más de lo que le hubiera querido sonar. El silencio los acompañó unos momentos tras su respuesta cortante, sabiendo ambos que el morocho tenía razón, Snape no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados, y ya trabajaba en una cura.

- Sólo aguanta, Draco.- murmuró más para sí mismo que para su propio amigo.

Él y Malfoy siguieron observando unos minutos más, hasta que el moreno se obligó a moverse de su lugar junto al rubio, y corrió al centro de la Sala Común anunciándoles a todos que ya era la hora de irse a dormir, a lo que recibió abucheos y reproches bajos por parte de todos los alumnos de los diferentes años, que él silenció rápidamente con una de esas miradas tan características de cualquier Slytherin.

Draco siguió a Blaise con la vista, en su proeza de hacer que los distintos grupos de alumnos entraran en movimiento hacia las escaleras de los dormitorios, y antes de desvanecer el mismo rumbo a su habitación, no pudo evitar desviar sus grises ojos hacia cierto chico de ojos verdes con una cicatriz de rayo en la frente, y cuando lo hizo, soltó un bufido, enojado consigo mismo.

Entró algo mareado a la habitación sin saber qué esperar allí dentro, y no pudo más que aliviarse al encontrar que el otro único habitante del lugar parecía estar profundamente dormido en la cama de la derecha, junto a la ventana ficticia.

Harry decidió que lo mejor era que él también se acostara de una vez, necesitaba descansar más que nada, después de todo lo que había pasado ese día de locos, por fin podría dejar de pensar y rendirse al sueño.

Aunque no había podido evitar sobresaltarse un poco al oír el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse, permaneció inmóvil, aparentando dormir. No tenía ganas de empezar a preocuparse por otra regañina del estúpido Gryffindor ese, de modo que prefirió quedarse así, tal y como estaba.

Como estaban las cosas, no vio necesario encerrarse en el baño, de modo que permaneció allí. Se desvistió lo más silenciosamente posible, intentando no despertar al bello durmiente. Un momento¿bello durmiente¿Desde cuándo él se fijaba si Malfoy era bello o no? Se reprendió mentalmente y sacudiendo la cabeza, se dejó caer sin muchos miramientos sobre su nueva cama que rugió un poco. Alarmado, aló la vista hacia el Slytherin, esperando no haberlo despertado.

Estúpido Gryffindor, nunca un poco de delicadeza, debía romper eñ silencio tirándose sobre la cama. ¡Que no es de agua te digo! Idiota.

Se envolvió con las pesadas sábanas y mantas, a pesar de que hacía calor, y cerró por fin sus ojos.

Malfoy lanzó un suspiro casi imperceptible, tranquilizándose de a poco. Sentía paz en su interior, sin saber por qué, pero tampoco que le importara del todo. Había oído a Potter entrar en la habitación, pero no había abierto los ojos, tampoco sabía por qué motivo, pero no quería tener que encontrarse con esa verde mirada.

Curiosamente, los volvió a abrir. Harry examinó a la figura de enfrente. ¿Realmente Malfoy estaba durmiendo? Bueno, Harry podría decir que sí por su respiración acompasada, pero no estaba muy seguro de ello. Aún así, le parecía que el rubio estaba fingiendo, sin saber un por qué, pero simplemente tenía ese presentimiento. Lo descartó casi de inmediato al no encontrar razón aparente por la cual Malfoy querría fingir dormir, además si estuviera despierto se habría movido o habría insultado a Harry cuando éste llegó.

Abrió los ojos, el idiota de Potter olvidó apagar la luz. Sería muy obvio si él la apagaba en esos momentos, puesto que el Gryffindor sentiría el jaleo y se levantaría. Idiota. Cerró los ojos de nuevo.

En fin, Harry lo contempló unos segundos y decidió que ya debía dejarse de pensar estupideces. Cerró los ojos de una vez por todas y no los volvió a abrir hasta la mañana siguiente.

Y otra vez idiota, Draco se había acostado con el uniforme puesto. No podía creer su estupidez. El poco tiempo que había pasado con el león y ya se le había pegado la enfermedad crónica de ser despistado. Bufó. Tonto.

Harry se sobresaltó, había dejado la luz prendida. Que descuidado de su parte, si quería que el Slytherin no se despertara. Tomó la varita que había dejado en la mesita de luz junto a la cama, y con un movimiento descuidado, las luces menguaron.

Al parecer no era tan estúpido, se dijo así mismo. Por ahora claro. Mañana se mostraría tal y como era siempre, un completo inepto para todo excepto para llamar la atención. En fin, creería que es mejor cuando está dormido, no parece tanto un animal, más bien parece hasta normal.

Harry se movió inconscientemente de lado, como si mirara hacia Malfoy, y se acurrucó más junto a su almohada, somnoliento.

Así, Draco contempló al mocoso, unos cuantos segundos. O tal vez fueron minutos. Perdió la noción del tiempo. Aquel rostro se veía demasiado angelical, impasible, tranquilo… perdido en el sonido de sus respiraciones que parecían sonar rítmicamente, no supo cuando se quedó dormido.


End file.
